Hunter's Dream
by Eatbook' Hoshi-Sora
Summary: Una chica de nuestro mundo acaba en el universo Hunter x Hunter, y conoce al grupo en el examen Hunter. Ella intentará evitar las cosas malas que ocurrirán, volviéndose fuerte y tal vez enamorándose de alguno de los protagonistas. (Romance lento Killua x OC / Kurapika x OC / Hisoka x OC -no ha sido decidido aún con quién se queda así que podría cambiar) HIATUS
1. Deseo concedido

Este es ese fanfic del que tal vez ya me habréis visto hablar/escribir recientemente, ese que supera las 200 páginas de word pero que no conseguía publicar por no haber decidido un buen título.

Le doy gracias a mi buena amiga "Kyan" por iluminarme sobre ello xD

* * *

 _Sinopsis:_

Una chica de nuestro mundo acaba en el universo Hunter x Hunter, y conoce al grupo en el examen Hunter. Ella intentará evitar las cosas malas que ocurrirán, volviéndose fuerte y tal vez enamorándose de alguno de los protagonistas.

(Romance lento Killua x OC / Kurapika x OC / Hisoka x OC -no ha sido decidido aún con quién se queda así que podría cambiar)

Sigue la trama del anime-manga con pequeños cambios causados por la protagonista hasta que finalmente se vuelve una historia completamente distinta.

* * *

 _Advertencias_ :

\- Para leer esta historia uno debe de haber visto entero al menos el anime de Hunter x Hunter (2011). Algunas escenas de la versión vieja del anime serán usadas pero Arielle (la protagonista) no ha visto esa versión por lo que os animo a vivirlo con ella.

\- Flashbacks y menciones a abuso a menores (del tipo de golpear, menospreciar, tratar de estorbo, etc) y acoso escolar. Será en dos o tres ocasiones hasta llegar a la saga YorkShin donde se profundizará más en el pasado de la protagonista. Aún así, procuraré hacerlo leve y dejaré advertencias en los capítulos donde ocurra.

\- La saga de las Hormigas podría ser una catástrofe y una montaña rusa emocional en este fanfic así que aviso desde antes.

Sin más dilación, empecemos~

Nota: está escrito en primera persona.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Un deseo concedido**

Con los ojos entreabiertos, me levanté perezosamente de la cama. Era ya casi medianoche, por lo que debía hacerme la cena. ¿Por qué estaba en la cama? En realidad, no había mejor lugar para mí. La mesa estaba llena de cosas y era incómoda, mientras que en la cama podía usar el portátil y ver algún anime hasta quedarme dormida.

Eso era al inicio, pero tras unos meses pasaba el día ahí. Capítulo tras capítulo, ya sea de anime, serie, manga o fanfic, el tiempo avanzaba y ya no recordaba la última vez que salí de mi casa. Aunque tampoco me importaba.

Las compras las hacían mis padres o mi hermano, la comida del mediodía la cocinaban mis padres, y mi perra la sacaban a pasear ellos también.

No es que sea una "hikikomori" (persona que se encierra y no sale nunca) realmente… o tal vez sólo un poco. De todas formas no le encuentro sentido alguno al salir a la calle. ¿A hacer qué? ¿Ver las caras aburridas de la gente? ¿Mirar los pajaritos con cara de estúpida? De acuerdo, dicen que es sano caminar no-sé-cuántos KM al día, pero sin una razón para hacerlo aunque lo intente a la semana ya no lo hago.

Mi vida era así desde hacía ya años, por lo que no me importaba. Me sentía mucho más "viva" conectada a Internet. Hablaba con personas que tienen las mismas aficiones que yo, compartimos gustos, nos recomendamos animes.

De entre todos los animes, había uno que siempre me acababan nombrando. No prestaba mucha atención al nombre, lo tomaba por "otro anime sobrevalorado" hasta que me quedé sin nada que hacer. Miraba con la mente en blanco la pantalla del portátil, repasando mentalmente todos los animes que me interesaban. Ninguno tenía un capítulo nuevo, los ya acabados de emitir los había terminado o me habían aburrido, y realmente me sentía vacía.

Exacto, estaba pasando por el vacío emocional que tenía cada vez que acababa un anime o que directamente no miraba ningún anime. Era una sensación horrible, insoportable, me hacía sentir que moría sin morirme.

Entonces, bajando por el inicio de una de las redes sociales que tiendo a mirar en busca de memes o vídeos divertidos, vi una imagen.

Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules. Debo admitirlo, los personajes así me llaman. En la misma publicación había otros personajes. Un rubio o rubia, no podía saberlo, de ojos rojos me hizo detenerme. Era ese tipo de personaje que sólo con verle no podías saber si era hombre o mujer. Otro tipo de personajes que me llamaban. Pasé de largo de la imagen del protagonista, era el típico con el cabello hacia arriba en contra de la gravedad, y no me fijé demasiado en el chico con gafas tampoco. Detuve mis pensamientos cuando mis ojos se pusieron en el siguiente personaje. A este le recordaba, un amigo, en su intento para atraerme al anime que le gustaba, me había pasado una escena hacía unas semanas. Era de este personaje. Cómo no reconocer el extraño maquillaje o directamente su ropa. ¡Y los tacones! Entrecerré los ojos procurando recordar la escena, era una pelea de él contra… ¡Oh! ¡Era contra el protagonista! Recordaba que ocurría algo absurdo, pero mi amigo sabía que llamaría mi atención, además me había cautivado SU VOZ. Recordar en qué consistía la escena exactamente fue difícil, pero sé que causó su impacto en mí.

Todos eran del mismo anime, y aquello me hizo pensar profundamente sobre si ver ese anime. Reconocí a otros dos personajes de los que me habían hablado, uno tenía el cabello negro, aspecto algo sombrío y su ropa tapaba la boca del chico. El otro tenía orejas y cola de gato, y la verdad no sabía si era mujer u hombre. ¿Otro posible trap? Esto iba cada vez mejor. Aunque a juzgar por el leve bulto en su pecho, debía de ser mujer… o tal vez era el efecto de la ropa. De todas formas, había tenido suficiente, iba a ver ese anime.

Lo busqué en la web de siempre, y descubrí que, aparte de películas, había dos animes con el mismo nombre. Al parecer, habían hecho un remake 12 años después del primero. Del remake eran las imágenes que había visto, reconocí, pero igualmente decidí que iba a comparar el primer capítulo de ambos y de ahí decidir cuál veía.

Puse el de la versión de 1998 y me horroricé tras unos segundos. ¡No estaba en la versión original! Estuve a punto de lanzar por los aires el portátil pero me controlé, respiré hondo, cerré pestaña del navegador y me puse a ver la versión de 2011 procurando olvidar lo ocurrido segundos antes.

Tres horas después, miraba fijamente la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos realmente impaciente mientras empezaba a cargar otro capítulo. Ni pensaba ya el número por el que iba, sólo miraba uno tras otro, absorbiendo el anime como si se tratara de un banquete y yo llevara días sin comer. Porque así me sentía.

Llevaba meses buscando un anime así.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio. No tardé demasiado en aprenderme sus nombres. Hisoka, él era el personaje de la escena que me habían mandado, también apareció incluso antes de que Killua hablara con Gon. Detecté bastante rápido al "posible enemigo", pero mi impaciencia se centraba en "CUÁNDO VAN A ENCONTRARSE CARA A CARA CON HISOKA". Mis deseos fueron cumplidos bastante rápido y el final de esa escena me dejó tan extasiada que estoy segura de que seguramente esa noche no dormí nada. Aunque en el fondo había sufrido por Gon, sabía que no podían matar al protagonista tan deprisa.

Seguí viendo, día tras día. Mientras comía, anime. Antes de dormir, anime. Despertaba, anime. No tenía freno, deseaba más, simplemente era como una fuente inagotable de felicidad.

Por eso, cuando llegué al final… sentí el peor vacío hasta ahora. Podría leer el manga, pero sabía que no había avanzado demasiado en cuanto al anime (entendí por qué algunos fans lo llamaban Hiatus x Hiatus). Podría buscar extras y ver las películas, pero no sería lo mismo.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta, de lo vacía y sin sentido que era mi vida. No tenía ningún amigo con el que salir, nadie con quién hablar de anime cara a cara, sólo tenía personas con las que nos mandábamos mensajes pero eso nunca sería lo mismo a hablar delante de ellos.

Y mi familia ya ni siquiera me hablaba pues hacía tiempo que se habían rendido sobre mí, el único que de vez en cuando llegaba a acercarse era mi hermano, para regañarme, castigarme u obligarme a hacer algo. Nunca eran cosas buenas.

Deseé.

Deseé poder estar con "ellos" de nuevo.

Deseé poder sentirme viva junto a ellos.

Ah, y sin duda, si eso fuera posible, intentaría evitar todas las cosas malas. Las palabras que Gon le dijo a Killua, por las cuales lloré por horas, las muertes que se habrían podido evitar, todo. Haría lo que fuera, sea lo que sea, para estar con ellos de verdad.

 **"¿De verdad deseas eso? Si esa es tu petición, puedo cumplirla."**

* * *

De un sobresalto abrí los ojos. Esa voz había sido muy real. Parpadeé varias veces intentando que mis ojos se acostumbraran para así ver mi habitación y poder salir de la cama sin chocarme con nada, pero todo seguía oscuro, no había ni una sola fuente de luz.

Eso era raro. Recordaba perfectamente no haber bajado la persiana de mi habitación, y la habitual luz de la pantalla del portátil debería estar iluminando. Moví las manos intentando encontrar algo con lo que agarrarme para ubicarme y así caminar hasta el interruptor, pero no había nada. También, la cama donde creía estar de pronto ya no estaba.

Una luz muy fuerte llenó el área, haciéndome soltar un quejido. Me tapé los ojos preguntándome si me había dormido con la luz encendida, había habido un apagón, y ahora acababa de volver. Tuve la respuesta en cuanto abrí los ojos.

– ¿¡Qué es esto!? –mi susurro resonó por el lugar.

Era un "lugar". El cielo, suelo y alrededores eran blancos. No veía un "final" mirara donde mirara, parecía estar en medio de la nada.

Al girarme de nuevo hacia adelante, había alguien ahí. Yo y la niña nos sobresaltamos y pusimos cara de estar asustadas. Tragué saliva, ¿por qué la niña parecía de mi altura? Di un paso hacia ella y ella hizo lo mismo, mirándome a los ojos y evitando mi mirada de la misma manera que yo hacía, era como si decidiéramos mirarnos al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar a un metro de ella la estudié, intentando que no se notara mucho, y ella hacía lo mismo. Aparentaba unos 12 años, su cabello y ojos eran castaños. Piel blanca, algo pálida, vestía ropa holgada de tonos azules; una camiseta y un simple pantalón largo. Me pareció recordar haber tenido ese tipo de ropa cuando era una niña e interiormente me pregunté si ella sería alguien parecido a mí. Después de todo teníamos igual el mismo tipo de cabello (castaño y ondulado), los mismos ojos, la misma forma de nariz, los mismos labios…

Un momento…

Di otro paso adelante y alcé mi mano derecha. A su vez, ella dio también el paso y alzó su mano izquierda. La miré a los ojos confundida y ella me miró igual. ¿Habíamos pensado lo mismo? Empecé a agitar la mano como si dijera adiós, y ella hacía exactamente el mismo gesto.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres?

Esta vez, la niña movió los labios al mismo tiempo que yo, pero la única voz que se oyó fue la mía… la cual era distinta. ¿Más aguda?

Oh, no.

Sabía que soy lenta, pero había tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de que era mi propio reflejo.

En cuanto me di cuenta, directamente moví hacia adelante la mano alzada hasta tocarla a ella. No estaba tocando un ser humano, esto era como tocar un espejo. En realidad toda esa "pared" era un espejo.

* * *

El viento me golpeó en la cara. Miré alrededor notando que era de noche y comprobé si todo era un sueño tras pellizcarme el brazo. Nada, no despertaba y sentía el dolor. Suspiré y me senté en un banco cercano para comprobar lo que llevaba en la mochila con la que cargaba en mi espalda.

Había varias mudas de ropa, al igual que cinco botellas de agua y comida empaquetada. Encontré también un par de libretas pequeñas (de la mitad de un DIN-A4) y un estuche con lápices, colores y un par de bolígrafos. ¿Me habían dado eso para que pintara como una niña pequeña? Un momento, ¿quién me lo había dado?

Vi a unas personas pasar y me quedé con la boca abierta, olvidando completamente el tema de mi mochila. Parpadeé varias veces, mientras las dos personas se alejaban, a la vez que yo buscaba señales de que mi pensamiento imposible era cierto. Cerca, encontré una señal que no estaba escrita en las letras que yo conocía. Tampoco era japonés, pero sí algo que se le parecía, concretamente al "katakana" de la escritura japonesa.

Esto era el universo de Hunter x Hunter y ese lenguaje era el usado en ese universo.

Bien, entonces la persona que había visto caminando tranquilamente no había sido una alucinación. Era el verdadero.

Sería una locura, pero agarré mi mochila y caminé tras ellos, sabiendo que él se daría cuenta. Aún así, no me preocupé de él, sino de la persona que le guiaba, así que al llegar a su lado tiré de la manga de su ropa.

– Eres uno de los guías para los exámenes de Hunter, ¿verdad? Pude encontrar el camino hasta aquí, ¿podrías guiarme? Me dijeron dónde es y lo que tengo que decir pero acabé perdiéndome y se ha hecho de noche. Mi "navegador" enfermó.

El hombre y "él" me miraron entre sorprendidos e interesados. Aún así, "él" decidió no decir nada mientras el hombre me preguntaba cómo había descubierto dónde era. Me puse a explicarle que, después de haber pasado la prueba impuesta por el "navegador", había llegado hasta aquí. Sabía que era cerca. Y en un lugar donde servían comida. Pero mi "navegador" me había dejado a medio camino diciendo que estaría bien.

– Hum… supongo que si ese es el caso no habrá problema. –comentó el guía, y lo miró a "él" de reojo- No te importa, ¿verdad?

– Por mí está bien. –le respondió– ¿Cómo te llamas~?

Tuve que controlarme. Mucho. SU VOZ. SU VOZ. AAH. Me emocioné al punto que sonreí mientras respondía.

– ¡Me llamo Arielle!

Él pareció interesarse más por mi emoción que por mi nombre, a juzgar por cómo me miró, pero acabó presentándose.

– Yo soy Hisoka. Llevémonos bien~

Asentí con la cabeza al menos tres veces de pura felicidad pero tuve que mantenerme en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar del examen. Si hablaba demasiado o me tomaba confianzas, Hisoka podría marcarme como "interesante" y no quería morir.

Ya que Hisoka era el número 44 según recordaba, yo sería o el 43 o el 45… ¿No cambiaría eso algunas cosas? Me quedé pensativa, tal vez debería esperar a que Gon y los demás llegaran y entrar luego de ellos… Pero entonces quedaría sospechoso con Hisoka y el guía. Y hacer sospechar a Hisoka es equivalente a cavar tu tumba mientras le pides que te lance una de sus cartas. Es decir, doblemente mortal.

Entramos al lugar que yo recordaba del anime, y nuestro guía dijo esas palabras clave. Me di cuenta de que yo ni recordaba esas palabras clave por lo que fue una suerte que llegara al mismo tiempo que Hisoka y su guía… o tal vez más que suerte fue a propósito hecho por quién sea que ha planeado esto…

* * *

En la sala del fondo, mientras el ascensor bajaba y bajaba, Hisoka se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo comía la comida que estaba servida. En el anime no hubo de eso, pero sí en el manga, por lo que supuse que se mezclaban ambas cosas (había leído los primeros capítulos).

Una vez entramos, vi la poca gente que había en comparación a lo que recordaba de la escena cuando llegan Gon y los demás. Claro, Hisoka era el 44, por lo que no debía haber ni 50 personas. Vi al personaje verde y bajito entregando el número a Hisoka después de comprobar su nombre en un listado. Me puse nerviosa, no había pensado en eso. Antes de que el examen siquiera empezara, todos se habían inscrito para poder participar… Me alejé de ellos fingiendo no haberme dado cuenta y tras sentarme en el suelo empecé a buscar en mi mochila. Debía de tener algún tipo de documento de identidad o algo parecido…

– Disculpa, debo darte tu número, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre para que pueda apuntarte conforme has llegado? –dijo él, y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía rebuscando. Entonces alcancé una de las libretas y vi en la primera página mis datos personales, es decir, nombre, apellido y número de teléfono.

– Perdón, estaba comprobando que no me hubiera olvidado nada, es la primera vez que hago el examen. –admití así, fácilmente, y pude notar las miradas de los 44 participantes presentes en mí. Más nerviosa, le mostré mi nombre en la libreta– Ya que todos están escuchando preferiría no decir mi nombre en voz alta. –le expliqué, causando que cerca de la mitad de los oyentes desviara por fin la mirada. Hisoka pareció complacido por alguna razón pero decidí ignorarle.

– Entiendo, entiendo. Sí, estás en la lista, todo correcto. –habló el hombrecito, dándome el número 45– Toma tu número, debes llevarlo sobre el pecho visible durante todo el examen, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Recibido! –respondí con una sonrisa, a causa del alivio me había destensado completamente.

Tras eso, el hombrecito se alejó y yo me puse a ordenar el desastre que era mi mochila luego de que hubiera buscado frenéticamente un documento de identidad (que parecía no llevar).

Tenía:

\- Las botellas de agua (ahora 4 y media)

\- Comida.

\- Cinco mudas de ropa.

\- Dos soportes o estructuras pequeñas con ruedas, en una bolsa. (¿Patines de quita y pon?)

\- Las dos libretas con el estuche lleno de lápices, colores y un bolígrafo.

\- Una navaja.

\- Una brújula.

\- Un reloj de bolsillo.

\- Una linterna con varias pilas.

\- Una manta.

\- Un teléfono de los desplegables.

Miré atentamente lo que tenía. La brújula y la navaja serían útiles tal vez, la manta me serviría si conseguía llegar a la prueba de la torre, el teléfono sin duda iba a ser útil. El tema eran esas ruedas en ese extraño soporte. Recordaba haber visto algo así en…

Abrí mucho los ojos mientras los sacaba de la bolsa. Esto eran, sin duda, patines de quita y pon. Con ese soporte extraño podía atarlo a mi pie. Mis ojos brillaban de emoción, siempre había querido de estos, pero nunca encontraba de mi talla. Me puse a pensar en para qué me servirían mientras quitaba las ruedas y guardaba todo, hasta que recordé en qué consistía la primera prueba. Cierto, yo sería incapaz de correr por tantas horas, pero con esto sí podría, tal vez. Killua había ido con su monopatín y nadie (excepto Leorio) le había dicho nada. Por lo cual yo debería poder usar esto. Además debería poder quitar las ruedas rápido al llegar a las escaleras y de ahí tomarlo con calma… Sonreí para mí misma, ya tranquila al tener un plan, mientras sacaba la manta de la mochila.

Gracias al reloj de bolsillo y al teléfono, sabía que debería dormir ya si quería tener energías para afrontar el examen. La siguiente vez que dormiría sería en un dirigible, y la siguiente ya en la torre de la tercera fase. No quería ni pensar en qué ocurriría ahí. Envolviéndome con la manta de manera que ésta evitaba que tocara el suelo y a la vez me tapaba, caí dormida abrazando la mochila. Es posible que fuera a causa de que mi cuerpo de niña no había sufrido nunca de insomnio, o esa sensación extraña de calma que tuve al ver cómo podía superar esto, pero me dormí rápidamente.

* * *

– No me parece bien lo que hacéis.

Uuh… ¿por qué tenían que hablar tan cerca de mí? Con lo bien que dormía.

– No te metas niño, es su culpa por dormirse. –alguien que estaba aún más cerca le respondió– Los novatos no deberían bajar la guardia de esta manera.

– Oh, pero yo también soy un novato, este es mi primer año. –respondió la primera voz, en tono despreocupado, se iba acercando hacia mí– Ella llegó mucho antes que vosotros, id a robarle a otro.

Esta voz… estaba segura de que la conocía. Entreabrí los ojos para ver a un niño (de mi edad en ese momento) delante de mí, mirando hacia tres tipos que parecían querer acercarse. Uno de ellos dio un paso cuando creía que el niño no lo veía y, haciéndome la dormida, moví deliberadamente uno de mis pies de manera que se tropezó y cayó sobre los otros dos. Abrazando la mochila, acomodándome como si no hubiera despertado, escondí mi sonrisa burlona mientras esos tres se largaban.

– Buen método. –dijo el niño, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí, todavía no enfocaba bien su cara a causa de tener que acostumbrarme a la luz pero él siguió hablando– ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que tenemos la misma edad, yo soy Killua.

Ahí me forcé a parpadear.

– E-espera un segundo, estoy demasiado medio dormida y mi cerebro no arranca… –le dije, mientras me incorporaba poco a poco, había dormido casi boca abajo por lo que quedé sentada sobre mis rodillas y tobillos mirándole.

– ¿Tan dormida que no recuerdas tu nombre? –bromeó, pero yo le seguí la broma asintiendo con la cabeza y empezamos a reír.

– Yo soy Arielle. –le respondí unos segundos después, tras recibir algunas miradas de los que, como yo, habían optado por dormir. Aunque estaban tan tensos que ninguno podía, seguramente. Bueno, excepto Hisoka, él estaba sentado haciendo un castillo de cartas…

– ¿Te importa si duermo aquí, Arielle? Las demás esquinas están demasiado cerca de idiotas. –me dijo entonces, y yo reprimí una carcajada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

– Está bien, aunque pensaba dormir un poco más, ¿preferirías que vigile por si acaso? –me ofrecí, mirando de reojo a los tres tipos que habían seguramente intentado robarme– Esos podrían intentar vengarse.

– No te preocupes, despertaría en cuanto los note acercarse, no hay problema. –su respuesta estaba llena de confianza y yo sabía que tenía razón, por lo que volví a taparme y me dejé caer abrazando la mochila.

– Entonces cuento contigo, Killua… buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

Ah, felicidad. Había hablado con Killua. Una conversación no existente ni en el anime, ni en el manga, una conversación sólo mía (y de Killua). Había conseguido mantenerme calmada pero sabía que debía tener cuidado. Este Killua no dudaría en matarme si yo resultara ser una amenaza o alguien que sabe demasiado.

* * *

Desperté a causa de que alguien movió mi mochila. Abrí los ojos fulminando a la persona con la mirada para luego suavizar la expresión al ver que era Killua.

– Buenos días. –dijo, sonriendo sin que le afectara mi mala mirada– ¿Mal despertar?

– Algo así…

Me incorporé y reprimí un bostezo, para luego comprobar la hora. Había dormido unas diez horas, supuse que era suficiente para mi cuerpo de niña.

– Mientras dormías siguió llegando gente. –comentó Killua, mientras miraba las personas presentes.

– ¿Sí? ¿Cuántos van ya?

– Unos 400.

Ahora sí me forcé a reaccionar, unos 400 significaba que Gon y los demás debían de estar a punto de llegar o incluso ya habían llegado… busqué alrededor y vi que Tonpa estaba solo, por lo que no debían haber llegado. Me levanté y estiré los brazos, intentando desperezarme.

– Se nota, hay mucha más gente que cuando llegué.

– Claro, eres el 45. –Killua se rió un poco y yo lo miré de reojo, viendo que llevaba el 99. Un momento, ¿no era ese el número que llevaba en el anime y manga? ¿Qué había pasado con el verdadero 45 entonces?

– Lo soy. –dije, pensativa, mientras miraba alrededor. Pude reconocer las caras de algunos (no pienses en la saga de las hormigas, no pienses en la saga de las hormigas…), incluso encontré a Hisoka por ahí en medio y a Illumi transformado con agujas. La verdad Illumi era más creepy en persona que visto en manga o anime…

– ¿Alguien que conozcas? –me preguntó Killua, viendo que miraba las personas que había.

– No, pero buscaba por si acaso. –me giré hacia él, algo seria– Oye, ¿no tienes la sensación de que nos están observando?

– Sí, es el número 16. –Killua se encogió de hombros– Hace un rato que mira hacia aquí pero desvía la mirada cuando le miro.

– El 16, ¿ése es…? –miré hacia Tonpa.

– Sí, es él. –entonces pareció recordar algo– A ti no te dio ningún zumo, ¿verdad? Les ha hablado a todos los novatos que llegan, y a todos les ofrece zumo.

– Ah, a mí no me habló cuando llegué. –me quedé pensativa– ¿Por qué será?

– ¿Llegaste sola?

– No, con Hisoka, el 44.

Killua entonces se puso a reír.

– Es por eso, no se atrevió porque él estaba cerca, es posible que venga a hablarte pronto. –me explicó, mientras yo recordaba el momento, sí había notado la mirada de Tonpa al llegar y esperaba rechazar su zumo, pero él ni se me había acercado. ¿Había sido por Hisoka?

– Ese zumo es sospechoso, ¿verdad? –susurré, mientras empezaba a guardar la manta dentro de la mochila– Si se lo da a todos los novatos, debe de tener algo, un veneno o parecido.

– Sí, pero a mí esas cosas no me hacen nada. –Killua no susurró, sonreía felizmente como si quisiera que le escucharan– Y los zumos de Tonpa-san son deliciosos. –añadió en tono aún más alto.

Desvié la mirada, había olvidado lo malvado que podía ser Killua sólo para inquietar a alguien. Seguramente la razón por la que Tonpa nos miraba no sólo era porque no había conseguido hablar conmigo, sino porque no veía que a Killua le afectara.

* * *

Un rato después, me puse a investigar el contenido de mi teléfono mientras Killua se alejó para estudiar un poco a los participantes. Eso era lo mejor, pensé, así cuando la prueba empiece no estaremos juntos y él podrá conocer a Gon y los demás tal como en la historia original. Encontré algunos juegos en el teléfono por lo que me entretuve con eso hasta que de pronto se oyó un grito de dolor.

Levanté la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo los brazos de uno de los participantes desaparecían convirtiéndose en algo extraño que no era sangre. Reconocí la escena, y miré a Hisoka directamente a la espera del diálogo que tanto conocía.

– Oh, qué misterioso. –habló– Sus brazos se han convertido en pétalos de flor y han desaparecido. No hay truco ni secreto. Tened cuidado, cuando te chocas con alguien, debes disculparte.

El hombre cayó al suelo seguramente inconsciente mientras yo tragaba saliva, esto era más impactante en persona, ¿cómo lo había hecho Hisoka? Me habría gustado poder tener Nen sólo para ver su truco.

¡Un momento! Que esto estuviera ocurriendo significaba que Gon y los demás ya estaban aquí, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Busqué con la mirada hasta que los vi, al lado de Tonpa. En ese momento Tonpa debía de estarles explicando sobre Hisoka, así que agarré mi mochila y me acerqué. Sería un buen momento para asustarle.

– De todas formas, a nadie le gusta ese tipo. Es mejor que no os acerquéis a él.

– ¿Acercarse a quién?

Oh, sí. El susto en la cara de Tonpa fue tal que por poco perdí mi expresión inocente. Killua tenía razón, no me había hablado porque había llegado junto a Hisoka.

– Al 44, realmente parece peligroso. –me respondió Leorio, mirándome sorprendido como si se preguntara si estaba bien que una niña como yo tomara ese examen de Hunter.

– Ah, yo llegué junto a él. –me señalé el 45– No me pareció tan mala persona, compartimos guía sin problema. –me encogí de hombros para luego poner un dedo en mi barbilla– Aunque estuvo callado todo el rato en el ascensor, ¿me pregunto si no le caigo bien…? De todos modos lo acabo de conocer. –me encogí de hombros y noté claramente el alivio en Tonpa– Ah, ¡hablando de conocer! Soy Arielle, ¿y vosotros?

Pasaron a presentarse, mientras Tonpa se quedaba con la palabra en la boca queriendo ofrecernos su zumo. Kurapika y Leorio se limitaron a decir sus nombres, pero Gon me sonrió e incluso me preguntó si era la primera vez que venía al examen. Después de que le respondiera que sí, Tonpa no perdió la oportunidad.

– No dudes en preguntarme cualquier cosa, ¡ya llevo 35 veces!

– ¿Entonces eres un experto? –le pregunté, fingiendo admiración, preguntándome si sólo tenía eso en la cabeza.

– Algo así. –él sonrió y buscó en su bolsa– Oh, ¡cierto! Para celebrar nuestra amistad… –sacó latas de zumo– ¿Queréis?

– Oh, esto se agradece. Justamente tenía sed. –dijo Leorio, mientras Gon sonreía. Me fijé en que Kurapika no hizo ninguna expresión en concreto, como si no se fiara del todo.

Mientras Gon y Kurapika agradecían, yo miré mi lata. Ni loca iba a beber, sólo iba a esperar a que Gon dijera que estaba mala para tirársela a la cara a Tonpa.

– Entonces, brindemos por la mejor de las suertes, ¡kanpai!

Alzamos nuestras latas para brindar mientras Tonpa decía eso, pude notar las miradas de las personas alrededor. Recordaba lo que habían dicho en el anime por lo que simplemente les miré mal y abrí mi lata fingiendo que iba a beber. Miré a Gon de reojo, a la espera, hasta que él dejó caer el zumo de su boca (era más asqueroso verlo en persona que en anime).

– Tonpa-san, este zumo debe de estar caducado, tiene un sabor raro.

Dijo, provocando que Leorio escupiera el suyo.

– ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Por poco…!

– ¿E-eh? Qué extraño… –Tonpa empezó a fingir, mientras Kurapika dejaba caer el líquido de su lata. ¡Ahora era el momento! – ¡Auch!

Le lancé la lata a la cara a Tonpa, y como la lata estaba abierta, claramente se ensució por el zumo.

– ¿¡Acaso tiene veneno o algo así!? –le grité, fingiendo estar muy enfadada– ¡No podría hacer el examen si me enfermara por esto! ¡Eww! ¡Estuve apunto de beberlo! –me giré hacia Gon y los demás– ¡Por estas cosas no hay que confiar en las personas que nos hablan tan amablemente! –exclamé, señalando a Tonpa de la misma manera que haría una niña pequeña. Mi actuación estaba siendo tan perfecta que el mismo Tonpa estaba en shock y la gente cercana se aguantaba la risa.

– Venga, venga, no creo que haya sido a propósito. –intentó calmarme Gon, pero la expresión de Kurapika decía todo lo contrario, él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

– Hmph, se lo merece, he visto que les ha dado el mismo zumo a otros, seguro por su culpa otros años también ha habido muchas personas que se han retirado. –murmuré, cruzándome de brazos, pero entonces Tonpa tuvo que seguir con su actuación.

– ¡Lo siento muchísimo! –exclamó, juntando ambas manos, arrodillado en el suelo– ¡No me había dado cuenta de que estaba caducado!

– Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. –Gon como siempre debía ver la parte buena– ¿Tu estómago está bien?

– S-sí, estoy bien. –claro que estaba bien, si no había bebido…

– He probado todo tipo de hierbas y plantas en la montaña, así que tiendo a darme cuenta por el sabor cuando algo está mal. –le explicó el niño, inocentemente.

– A-ah, ya veo, eso es asombroso… –entonces Tonpa se levantó y empezó a alejarse– De nuevo disculpadme, ya nos veremos…

Le hice una muy mala mirada y se apresuró a alejarse mientras Leorio murmuraba que era un tipo ruidoso. Me encogí de hombros, más que ruidoso, molestamente irritante. Observé desde lejos como Killua le pedía más zumo y tuve que aguantar la risa, la cara que Tonpa debía de estar haciendo, me encantaría verla pero sería ya meterme demasiado; podría provocar que Killua y Gon se conocieran antes de tiempo.

* * *

Recordando que el examen empezaba justo después de la escena con Killua, les dije a los tres protagonistas que ya nos veríamos y me alejé para sentarme en una esquina y ponerme las ruedas en los zapatos. Fue realmente muy fácil, y por suerte no eran patines en línea, por lo que sería capaz de usarlos. Justo acababa de asegurar el cierre del soporte cuando sonó una especie de alarma extraña y la pared empezó a elevarse, apareciendo ahí el primer examinador de la prueba, Satotz.

– Me disculpo por el retraso. –dijo (¡su bigote se movía y hablaba sin boca!)– Acaba de terminar el periodo de ingreso para los aspirantes a Hunter. ¡El examen Hunter empezará ahora! –Claramente todos pensaron "¡por fin!". Yo incluida– Una última advertencia. Si en este examen tienen mala suerte o les falta habilidad, podrían terminar seriamente heridos o, en el peor de los casos, muertos. Los que aún así quieran continuar, deben seguirme. Los que no, pueden volver usando el ascensor de ahí atrás. –pasados unos segundos en los que nadie se movió, Satotz siguió hablando– Entendido. Los 404 aspirantes participarán en la fase 1.

Y así, Satotz empezó a caminar. Me levanté, tomándome mi tiempo para guardar bien todo en la mochila, ya que sabía que con los patines alcanzaría al grupo de Gon rápidamente, y empecé a patinar a un ritmo lo suficiente lento como para que no notaran de una mirada que llevaba patines. No pasó ni un minuto hasta que empezaron a correr, por lo que pronto nadie se fijó en mí y tuve libertad para avanzar a la mitad del grupo.

– Disculpad la demora, soy Satotz, examinador de la fase 1. –habló Satotz, desde delante de todo, sin detenerse– Los guiaré al lugar donde harán la segunda fase.

– ¿La segunda? ¿Y la primera? –preguntó alguien de enfrente, supuse que era Hanzô el ninja (si mi memoria no fallaba).

– Ya ha empezado. –de ahí todos empezaron a murmurar, atónitos, pero Satotz siguió– Seguirme hasta el lugar donde se lleva a cabo la segunda fase. Ésta es la primera fase.

– ¿Seguirlo? ¿Sólo debemos seguirlo?

– Sí. No puedo decir el lugar o el tiempo de llegada. Sólo deben seguirme.

"Es decir, una prueba de resistencia y a la vez fuerza mental." Pensé, suspirando. Recordaba en el anime que superaron por mucho los 60KM. No sabía si podría resistir eso incluso con los patines, pero debía intentarlo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un rato y la gente se iba rindiendo, mientras que yo ya veía a Leorio delante, Kurapika y Gon estaban cerca también. Sonreí esperando ver esa escena que tanto deseaba al momento en que Killua pasó con su monopatín al lado de Leorio.

– ¡Hey! ¡Espera, niño! –le gritó Leorio, mientras Killua bajaba la velocidad lo suficiente como para escucharle– ¡Tómate enserio el examen Hunter!

– ¿De qué hablas? –Killua no parecía entender a qué venía la rabia de Leorio.

– ¿¡Qué pasa con ese monopatín!? ¡Eso es trampa!

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Esta es una prueba de resistencia!

– ¡No lo es!

Sonreí al ver pasar a Gon cuando él habló a mi lado y avancé junto a él.

– ¡Otro que hace trampas…! –exclamó Leorio señalándome al verme, yo sólo me reí negando con la cabeza– ¿Y qué estás diciendo, Gon?

– El examinador sólo dijo que le siguiéramos. –respondió él, mientras yo veía que Killua se había interesado ya.

– ¿¡De qué lado estás!? –exclamó Leorio, mientras Killua retrocedía hasta ponerse entre Gon y yo. Dejándolos ser, avancé poniéndome al lado de Leorio.

– Hey, ¿cuántos años tienes? –oí que le preguntaba Killua.

– Tengo 12.

– Hmm.

Entonces Killua se bajó del monopatín de esa manera tan cool y tan aahhh que me hizo quedarme embobada y chocar contra Leorio.

– ¡Mira adelante! –me regañó él, pero yo no podía, Killua era demasiado para mí ahora mismo.

– Mejor yo también correré. –dijo Killua, como si eso no fuera nada para él.

– ¡Oooh! ¡Qué genial! –exclamó Gon, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza al menos dos veces dándole la razón.

– Yo soy Killua.

– Yo soy Gon.

– ¡Y así los tres que tenemos 12 ya nos conocemos! –exclamé, patinando entre los dos– Yo me quitaría los patines, pero no creo tener tanta resistencia como para aguantar hasta el final. –les susurré, sonriendo un poco.

– Está bien, eres una chica, es nor-

Gon se interrumpió cuando vio la mirada que le hacía.

– No hay ninguna norma en contra de eso, tú sigue. –intervino Killua antes de que asesinara a Gon. Les sonreí entonces.

– Bien~

Sabía que a Gon le habían enseñado a "tratar amablemente" a las chicas, pero un solo comentario sobre que alguna acción mía era justificada por ser chica y me enfadaría.

Un buen golpe haría que olvidara esas tontas ideas de que las mujeres son débiles.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

* * *

 **Autora:**

¡Y así empezamos un nuevo fanfic! Espero os haya gustado este primer capítulo, el segundo será publicado antes de que acabe la siguiente semana.

Nota: este fanfic también está siendo publicado en otros sitios.


	2. Visión del pasado x Motivo

¡En tan poco tiempo y ya hay un review! ¡Muchas gracias!

 _Advertencia: en este capítulo hay una escena donde se hace referencia al acoso escolar y al maltrato. También a la ansiedad. Es leve, pero igualmente aviso._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Visión del pasado X Motivo**

Ya llevábamos un buen rato corriendo (bueno, yo patinando) al punto que estaba muy aburrida. Extrañamente no me sentía para nada cansada, dudaba que fuera sólo por los patines, una persona normal como yo ya debería estar cansada incluso con patines. Aún así, todavía sentía energía suficiente como para seguir por mucho más rato. Era extraño. Justo cuando me cuestionaba sobre eso, Leorio se detuvo.

¿Ya habíamos pasado los 60KM? Lo miré deteniéndome a la vez que Gon y Killua.

– Hey, dejadlo. –dijo Killua, indiferente– Vayamos rápido.

– No podemos hacer eso… –susurré, mientras Gon se quedaba callado sólo mirando a Leorio, el pobre se tenía un aspecto horrible. Vi que movió los labios diciendo algo y entonces finalmente empezó a correr mucho más rápido que hasta ahora.

– ¡VOY A CONVERTIRME EN HUNTER SIN DUDA! –el grito de Leorio, que pasó a nuestro lado, me sobresaltó un poco pero sonreí al verle reanimado. Sabía que pasaría, pero verlo de cerca era distinto– ¡MALDITA SEAAAAA! –Sí, era distinto oírle gritar tan fuerte al punto de provocarme vergüenza ajena.

Gon sonrió y alcanzó el maletín de Leorio con su caña, agarrándolo a la primera sin problema. Killua lo miró sorprendido.

– ¡Genial!

Empezamos a correr (patinar) de nuevo, y ellos continuaron su conversación.

– ¡Luego déjame probarlo! –le pidió Killua, claramente quería.

– Si a cambio me dejas probar tu monopatín. –la respuesta de Gon evidenció que Killua no era el único interesado en el objeto del otro.

– ¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué? ¡No tengo nada que dejaros a cambio! ¡Yo también quiero probar! –exclamé, haciendo un puchero, interpretando demasiado bien la actitud de una niña de 12 años. Tengo la pequeña teoría de que mi cerebro sí era de 12, por lo que el control de emociones era el mismo. Por suerte mi mente no había cambiado…

– Eh, pero tienes muchas cosas, seguro alguna nos podrás dejar. –dijo Killua entonces, señalando mi mochila– O incluso tus patines.

– ¡Recibido!

* * *

Sonreí feliz, olvidándome momentáneamente de mis preocupaciones, riendo con ellos mientras alcanzábamos a los demás como si nada, a Killua y Gon ni siquiera les faltaba el aliento, en mi caso extrañamente tampoco. Aún así, pese a que había parecido con energías renovadas, Leorio pronto acabó cayendo de rodillas. Tonpa, que estaba cerca, nos ofreció ayuda.

Al parecer, en uno de los caminos a la derecha (que había decidido ignorar), había una planta que renovaba tu energía o algo parecido. No presté demasiada atención, aunque me sorprendía no recordar aquello del anime o el manga. Supuse que sería algo extra o algo del anime del 98.

– Sin duda es una trampa… –murmuré, viendo como Tonpa se llevaba a Leorio hacia ese lugar. El único que me oyó es Killua, el cual no tenía demasiado interés en eso y seguramente sólo se quedaba por Gon. Cruzamos miradas y me encogí de hombros, supuse que Gon y Kurapika salvarían a Leorio en unos minutos por lo que no le di gran importancia. Sobretodo cuando ellos le dijeron a Killua que no se preocupara y se adelantara.

Observé a Kurapika y Gon caminando hacia donde se fueron Tonpa y Leorio, pensativa. Miré a Killua.

– ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? –pregunté en un susurro– Me sentiría mal conmigo misma si siguiera sola.

– Haz lo que quieras, yo no voy a suspender por esto. –la respuesta de Killua me hizo recordar que aquí seguía siendo el "distanciado" Killua.

– ¡No se trata de suspender o no! –exclamé– ¡No seas idiota! ¿¡De verdad estás aquí sólo para pasar un estúpido examen!? –sintiéndome molesta conmigo misma por haber siquiera dudado, empecé a correr detrás de Gon y Kurapika, oyendo las palabras de Killua detrás de mí.

– La estúpida eres tú, los acabas de conocer.

Evité responderle y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la bifurcación de caminos, donde encontré a Tonpa, alejándose del lugar caminando en mi dirección.

– ¿¡Tonpa!? –me detuve delante de él– ¿¡Y Gon y Kurapika!?

– Han ido a buscar a Leorio, he intentado detenerlos, ¡pero…!

Lo miré con todo el odio del mundo ante su obvia mentira.

– ¡Si vas a mentir ni me hables, aplasta-novatos! –exclamé, dándole un empujón, para luego seguir por el camino de la derecha que nunca habría tomado de no ser por Leorio, Gon y Kurapika– ¡Maldición! ¡Chicos! ¿¡Dónde estáis!?

Seguí corriendo ignorando las palabras de Tonpa a mi espalda (el idiota había tardado en reaccionar al darse cuenta de que yo sabía de su otro nombre, tal vez) hasta que vi a Gon y Kurapika delante de mí, ya adentrados en el túnel cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de una especie de planta enredadera. Kurapika estaba en el suelo, y decía cosas como si estuviera teniendo alucinaciones, respirando con dificultad con los ojos bien abiertos, brillando escarlata.

– ¡Gon! ¿¡Qué le pasa a Kurapika!? –le pregunté, quedándome parada al ver los ojos rojos de Kurapika. Esos ojos del clan Kurta, sin duda eran hermosos. Podía entender por qué el líder de la Genei Ryodan los querría, ¡pero no era el momento para embobarme! Sacudí la cabeza, respiré hondo y ayudé a Gon a levantar a Kurapika.

– Leorio tiene que estar no muy lejos… –me dijo Gon, claramente buscando alrededor, mientras yo me sentía intranquila. Lo que fuera que había causado las alucinaciones podría afectarnos a nosotros también.

– Vayamos un poco más adelante. –sugerí, pero ayudándolo a cargar a Kurapika no avanzábamos demasiado.

– Espera, yo cargaré con Kurapika. –me dijo Gon, deteniéndome– Tú avanza rápido con los patines y encuentra a Leorio, ¡estaré detrás de ti!

Me detuve a mirarlo. ¿Confiaba en mí? ¿Tan rápido? Había olvidado lo inocente que podía llegar a ser…

– E-está bien, Gon. –le respondí, dejando a Kurapika apoyado en él– ¡Encontraré a Leorio en un momento!

* * *

Fui ingenua. En realidad, siempre he sido ingenua. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Que ese olor dulce era en realidad la propia trampa…

– Huyendo, ¡como siempre!

Me sobresalté. Era algo que no había oído en mucho tiempo. Al girarme, encontré varios niños cerca. Mis compañeros de clase, de mi segunda escuela. Me miraban acusadores, burlones y levantaban sus teléfonos para hacerme fotos y reírse mientras se oían los tonos de "mensaje recibido".

– ¿Hoy no llevas tus mangas? Qué pena, me habría gustado… –el niño hizo una sonrisa cruel– echarlos al váter junto a toda tu mochila. Oh, ups, eso hice ayer.

– ¡Calla, calla! –le grité– ¡Eres sólo una ilusión!

– Oh, no soy una ilusión. Sino, ¿cómo es que estás aquí, en este mundo?

– Eso es…

– Exacto, si eso es posible, esto también lo es, ¿no creéis? –los niños de su alrededor le daban la razón, empezando a rodearme. No tenía escapatoria.

– ¡Dejadme ir! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

– ¡No hasta que juegues con nosotros! Venga, ¡serás nuestro saco de arena!

Empecé a respirar irregularmente, a causa de la ansiedad. Estaban atacando todos mis puntos débiles. Era como si supieran justo lo que más me torturaba, lo que más me dolía.

– ¿Por qué no me has llamado este mes?

Levanté la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos. Mi hermano.

– E-es que… n-no he tenido tiemp-

– ¡No inventes excusas! En realidad, piensas que sería mejor si yo no existiera, ¿no es así?

– ¡No, no es así! ¡No es verdad, hermano! –empecé a sollozar, entre los gritos de "huyendo como siempre", "saco, saco" y él, esto estaba siendo demasiado.

– El tema es, hermanita, –siguió él– en realidad habría sido mejor si TÚ no existieras. Dilo, tengo razón, en realidad deberías haber muerto ya.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, tapándome la cara con ambas manos mientras intentaba dejar de llorar.

– Tienes razón… debería haber muerto… todo sería mejor si yo no existiera… pero…

– ¿¡Ah!? ¡Siempre tienes un pero para todo! –me interrumpió– ¡Mátate de una vez!

– ¡Pero yo todavía no quiero morir! ¡Tengo que…! ¡Tengo que pasar el examen con todos, luego quiero vivir aventuras con ellos, quiero ser parte de algo importante para mí!

Sacudí la cabeza en pleno llanto, no podía, esto era realmente una tortura para mí.

– Sabes que eso no pasará. Eres tan inútil que se desharán de ti a la primera oportunidad.

Hasta aquí. Miré fijamente a la sombra que mi mente decía que era mi hermano y negué con la cabeza.

– No se desharán de mí. No soy TAN inútil… –susurré, y entonces golpeé mi cabeza contra el suelo, con fuerza. Tenía que deshacer esta ilusión, por lo que me golpeé de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

* * *

Alguien detuvo la trayectoria de mi cabeza contra el suelo antes del tercer golpe, poniendo su mano sobre mi frente frenándome en seco. Las risas, gritos y burlas habían desaparecido. Parpadeé, intentando enfocar bien lo que tenía delante, sorprendida de la fuerza con la que quien me había detenido me agarraba.

– ¿Quieres romperte el cráneo? Tienes demasiada fuerza. –dijo él, apartando su mano al ver que había vuelto en mí.

– ¿K-Killua…? –pregunté, girando la cabeza lentamente hacia él, temblorosa. Seguramente mi cara era un desastre entre lágrimas y mocos.

– Y pensar que te golpearías tú sola. –dijo el albino, agachado delante de mí, con una media sonrisa– ¿Puedes levantarte? –me ofreció una mano que miré antes de echarme a llorar de nuevo– ¿¡E-eh!?

– ¿Q-qué ocurre, Arielle? –preguntó Gon, al lado de Killua. Vi de reojo que Kurapika ya no estaba en esas alucinaciones.

– Es que… luego de todo lo que las estúpidas ilusiones me han dicho… que Killua me ofrezca la mano… es… –intenté explicarme, pero claro, ellos no iban a entenderme. Negué con la cabeza dejando el tema y me sequé las lágrimas antes de agarrar su mano para que me ayudara a levantarme.

– No entiendo demasiado pero, es hora de salir de aquí. –dijo Killua, sacando algo pequeño de su bolsillo. Oí un "click" y él, tras lanzar aquello hacia atrás, tiró de mi mano y empezó a correr haciéndome reaccionar. Entendiendo, Kurapika hizo correr a Gon y los cuatro prácticamente saltamos a causa de la onda expansiva.

– ¿¡UNA BOMBA!? –chillé, casi cayendo a causa de ello, pero entonces vi a Leorio y entendí todo. Con la bomba seguramente lo haría salir de la ilusión también– Ah, Leorio. –dije, sabiendo que se iba a irritar si me oía llamarlo sin el "san".

– Ciertamente, es una manera algo brusca pero rápida. Parece que ya no podremos volver atrás. –comentó Kurapika, seguramente a algo que Killua había dicho antes. Me acerqué a Leorio en cuanto vi que empezaba a quejarse de dolor, volviendo en sí.

– ¿Gon? ¿Kurapika? –miró a esos dos ignorándome inicialmente– ¿Y Pietro?

– El olor de estas paredes te hicieron ver una ilusión. –le explicó Kurapika, pero antes de que pudiera decir más interrumpí.

– ¡Hey! ¡No me ignores, Leorio! ¡Estoy delante de ti! ¡Y fuimos engañados por Tonpa!

– ¡Es "Leorio-san"! –me devolvió en un grito, haciéndome sobresaltar. Todavía estaba algo sensible por lo de antes así que retrocedí al momento.

– Perdón. –solté, intentando que no notara mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Ya veo, una ilusión… –habló pensativo, mirándome de reojo como si hubiera notado algo raro– Parece que me habéis salvado. ¿Pero a vosotros no os pasó nada?

– Yo también fui afectado. –respondió Kurapika.

– A mí no me pasó nada. –dijo Gon, mientras que yo desvié la mirada.

– Fue como revivir la pesadilla de mis años de escuela una y otra vez. –acabé respondiendo– No importaba lo que dijera, no se acababa…

– ¿Años de escuela? ¿Pero si tienes casi mi edad? ¿No estás yendo a la escuela? –Gon me miró con curiosidad.

– Eso debería preguntarte a ti. –murmuré, pero le respondí en voz más alta– Ahora ya no, estudié mucho, para no tener que estar en una clase nunca más. –me inventé rápido, rezando que tuviera algún tipo de documentación o algo que pudiera usar como prueba de eso. De todas formas la educación no había parecido algo realmente obligatorio en este universo.

– ¿Estudiaste mucho…? –repitió Leorio, en un suspiro– Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles-

– Viejo, no tenemos tiempo para hablar tranquilamente. –le interrumpió Killua, ya con tres mini-bombas (¡de mini no tienen nada!) en la mano– Usaré las siguientes.

Se oyó un "click".

– ¿"Cl-click"? ¿E-eso es tal vez…? ¿B-bombas…?

Para cuando Leorio preguntó, los cuatro ya nos habíamos alejado y tapado los oídos.

* * *

Cuando explotó la última pared, la atravesamos terminando prácticamente delante de Satotz-san, que se había detenido sólo para observarnos.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? –preguntó, en tono calmado.

Creyendo que íbamos a ser regañados, Gon rió algo incómodo.

– Lo sentimos, hemos roto un poco la pared.

– No he dicho nada sobre no poder romperla. –respondió Satotz, que según mi punto de vista pareció interesado en nosotros ahora– Es increíble que hayan podido salir del camino de ilusiones correctamente.

Eso arreglado, Leorio encontró a Tonpa muy rápido y lo tomó de la ropa.

– ¡Maldito! ¡No te voy a perdonar! –le gritó, mientras Tonpa se reía levemente.

– Yo ya le pegué antes pero realmente tengo ganas de hacerlo de nuevo… –me acerqué a Tonpa moviendo la muñeca de la mano derecha como haciendo estiramientos previos a pegarle. Ahí, para mi diversión, Tonpa palideció.

– ¡Dejadlo, Leorio, Arielle! –sólo las palabras de Gon detuvieron mi golpe a pocos centímetros de la cara de Tonpa.

– ¡Cállate! ¿A ti no te molesta, Gon? –exclamó Leorio en respuesta.

– En este examen se vale todo. –intervino Kurapika, y Leorio acabó soltando a Tonpa.

– ¡Si se vale todo dejadme pegarle! ¡Por su culpa he tenido que recordar cosas horribles! ¡No me agrada esta sensación de haber caído del todo en su trampa! –exclamé, frustrada por la sonrisa triunfante de Tonpa.

– Oh, sí, se nota que has estado llorando. Pobre niñita. –se burló el hombre, haciéndome enrojecer de rabia– Deberías secarte mejor las lágrimas antes de hablar de pegarme.

– Hmph, antes cuando te empujé ni siquiera reaccionaste, no te hagas el fuerte sólo porque hay más gente. –solté, recobrando un poco la calma gracias a la mirada de advertencia de Kurapika. Habría otros momentos para devolvérselo al estúpido de Tonpa y yo lo sabía.

* * *

Seguimos corriendo (yo patinando, no sé ni cómo no se dañaron mis patines) hasta que tuve la sensación de ver algo más adelante.

Avancé por un rato a Killua y Gon para comprobar si no me había parecido ver mal, por lo que visualicé las escaleras antes que ellos. Suspiré, miré mis pies, y volví a suspirar. Ahora venía el verdadero reto, esas escaleras eternas.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó Killua, aún sin alcanzarme, al ver que me detuve.

– Veo unas escaleras al fondo, no puedo subir por ahí con los patines. –le expliqué, sentándome en el suelo para quitarme los patines– Supongo que ahora también correré. –Guardé los patines (más bien el soporte con ruedas) dentro de la bolsa donde estaban inicialmente y volví a ponerme la mochila, flexionando y estirando las rodillas para prepararme para uno de los trayectos más largos de escaleras que había visto jamás en la vida.

– ¡Se quitan muy fácil! –exclamó Gon, impresionado al ver que para cuando me alcanzaron ya me los había quitado.

– Sep, supongo están hechos justamente para eso. –me encogí de hombros empezando a correr al ritmo de Killua; Gon estaba en medio de los dos.

– Gon, Arielle, ¿queréis hacer una carrera para ver quién llega antes a la meta? –propuso Killua, tal como sabía que haría.

– Está bien, el que pierda deberá invitar a la comida de los demás. –aceptó Gon, sin preocuparse demasiado por el tema.

– Vale, pero os aviso que no llevo dinero. –acepté también, si iba a ser un reto debía intentarlo al menos... aunque nunca había ganado una carrera en toda mi vida.

– Si pierdes tú ya pensaremos algo. –me respondió Killua, sonriendo de una manera que por alguna razón no me agradó. Tuve la sensación de que no debía perder por nada del mundo… era posible que me hiciera hacer algo vergonzoso.

– ¡Preparados…! ¡Adelante!

Ante el grito de Gon y Killua, los tres empezamos a correr más rápido, extrañamente podía seguirles el paso.

* * *

– ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Dinero, dinero, dinero! ¡Yo quiero dinero!

El grito de Leorio me hizo entender que él y Kurapika acababan de tener la conversación sobre sus pasados. Killua, Gon y yo estábamos ya alcanzándolos, al punto que pasamos a su lado como si ellos fueran realmente muy lentos.

– Nos vemos en la meta, Kurapika. –dijo Gon.

– Viejo, nos adelantamos. –añadió Killua.

– ¡No soy un viejo! ¡Yo aún, como vosotros, soy un adolescente!

El grito de Leorio los dejó a todos con la boca abierta y yo estuve apunto de caer por las escaleras aguantándome la risa (por suerte Killua me agarró la mano y recuperé el equilibrio, ¡gracias reflejos de Killua!)

– ¿Eh?

– ¡No puede ser!

– Yo le creo… –murmuré, ganándome miradas de incredulidad de los dos chicos– Debes tener justo 20, ¿verdad Leorio?

– ¡Tengo menos de 20! ¡Y es "Leorio-san"! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

– Sí, sí. –empecé a reírme mientras avanzaba incluso a Gon y Killua, los cuales seguían en shock– ¡Nos vemos en la meta, Kurapika, Leorio!

Pude oír a Leorio quejarse de nuevo mientras Kurapika le decía que no le diera tanta importancia a eso o sí parecería un viejo. Un "de qué lado estás" bastó para hacerme reír al punto que bajé mi ritmo y Gon y Killua me alcanzaron.

* * *

Continuamos corriendo por un rato, hasta que Killua empezó la conversación.

– Me sorprende que podáis seguir mi ritmo, lo hacéis bastante bien. –dijo, mientras yo me paraba a pensar, apenas si tenía dificultad para respirar, ¿era esto efecto de tener 12 años de nuevo? Pero un momento, yo a los 12 no era tan buena corriendo… ¿Sería cosa del ambiente?

– ¿Tú crees? –Gon en cambio lo aceptó como halago y sonrió por ello, mientras que Killua miraba alrededor a los que iban rindiéndose.

– O más bien debe ser que el ritmo de los demás es muy lento.

Ante sus palabras me encogí de hombros, seguramente el problema era que nuestros cuerpos tenían más energía.

– Tal vez tienes razón. –le dije, para luego oírlo suspirar.

– Aah, a este paso el examen Hunter será muy fácil, qué aburrido.

– Hey, Killua, ¿por qué quieres convertirte en Hunter? –la pregunta de Gon activó mis sensores de peligro, sin duda me acabarían preguntando a mí… ¿Qué podría responder?

– ¿Yo? En realidad no estoy interesado en convertirme en Hunter.

Bien, estuve apunto de caerme. ¡No recordaba esa respuesta!

– ¿Eh?

– Me dijeron que era un examen muy difícil, así que pensé que parecía interesante. Pero esto es decepcionante. –me quedé callada mirando a Killua, si él supiera…– ¿Y tú, Gon?

– Bueno, mi papá es un Hunter. –empezó a explicar Gon– Así que quiero convertirme en un Hunter como él.

– Hmm… ¿qué tipo de Hunter es tu papá?

– No lo sé.

Killua y yo empezamos a reír por el tono despreocupado con el que lo había dicho.

– Entonces eso es raro. –soltó Killua entre risas.

– ¿Tú crees?

– ¡Lo es! –exclamé intentando formar parte de la conversación.

– Quieres ser como tu papá, ¡pero no sabes cómo es!

– Fui criado por Mito-san, así que sólo conozco a mi padre por las fotos. –explicó Gon.

– ¿Quién es Mito-san?

– Tía Mito.

– Oh.

– Cuando papá tenía 12 años, también hizo el examen de Hunter. Aprobó, se volvió Hunter y entonces dejó la isla. Quiero saber cómo es ser Hunter, lo que le absorbió tanto.

– Oye, normalmente eso no se debería ver positivamente. –murmuré, pero entonces las personas de más adelante empezaron a decir que se veía la salida– Ah, ¡al fin la meta está a la vista!

Los tres nos miramos y dejando a un lado la conversación empezamos a correr más deprisa para llegar antes que nadie. Quería ganar, era todo lo que pensaba, quería ganar una carrera por primera vez en mi vida. Seguí y seguí, sin importar que empezaba a faltarme aire por el esfuerzo que hacía, sabiendo que Killua y Gon corrían a mi lado en un ritmo parecido al mío. ¡Debía esforzarme más…!

– ¡META!

Los tres gritamos la palabra a la vez, mientras saltábamos desde la salida, pasando al lado de Satotz-san cuando éste se giraba para observar a los demás.

\- ¡Yay! ¡He ganado yo! –exclamó Gon, alzando un brazo en señal de victoria.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si yo fui más rápido!

– ¡Fui yo…!

– ¡Que fui yo!

– Yo fui más rápido, ¡así que invítame a comer, Killua!

– Nooope, yo gané, así que invítame tú.

– Pero yo fui más rápido.

– ¡Yo creo que yo gané! –exclamé, interviniendo en la absurda discusión– ¡Fui más rápida, fui más rápida! –necesitaba participar, esta era la única manera.

Los tres nos miramos y entonces Gon se giró hacia Satotz.

– Nee, ¿quién fue más rápido? –le preguntó.

– A mí parecer, los chicos cruzaron la meta al mismo tiempo.

Hice un puchero. Seguramente había perdido por muy poco.

– Huh, tendréis que esperar siglos si queréis que os invite a comer, no tengo dinero para eso. –les solté a Gon y Killua, a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos.

– Ah, tranquila, pensaré algo especial para ti. –me dijo Killua, sonriendo casi como un gato– Cuando se me ocurra, te lo diré.

– Satotz-san, ¿aquí es donde se llevará a cabo la segunda fase del examen?

Decidí dejar para otro momento el temer por mi integridad y presté atención cuando Gon le hizo esa pregunta a Satotz.

– No, aún tenemos camino por delante. –respondió, calmado como si nada, aunque había notado que nos observaba. Lo miré de reojo.

– Vaya. –dijo Gon, como si pensara que era una pena que esa no fuera la verdadera meta.

– Gon, Killua, ¡sentémonos mientras esperamos a Leorio y Kurapika! –les sugerí, caminando un poco pero sin alejarme mucho de Satotz– Por como iba Leorio, seguramente tardarán un poco. Es mejor conservar energías para esta segunda fase de la primera fase, mi sexto sentido me dice que hay cosas peligrosas aquí.

Gon se rió por mi tono de voz de "podrían atacar en cualquier momento" mientras que Killua miró alrededor seguramente dándome la razón. Nos sentamos los tres a la espera de que los otros dos protagonistas aparecieran, retomando la conversación de antes.

– Entonces, Arielle, –me llamó la atención Gon– ¿por qué quieres ser Hunter?

Me tensé. No esperaba que me preguntara ahora, y seguramente Killua lo notó por cómo me miró. Aún así, acabé respondiendo, desviando la mirada.

– La verdad, no tengo una gran razón en concreto. –fui sincera– ¿Supongo que busco razones para sentirme viva? –me encogí de hombros, sin fijarme en que los corredores que llegaban estaban pendientes de nuestra conversación, entre ellos Hisoka– En este mundo hay muchas cosas que desconozco, querría descubrirlas y entenderlas todas, pero a la vez quiero poder encontrar mi razón de existir. Es posible que muera antes, pero, –hice una gran sonrisa– hoy, por ejemplo, sólo de estar con vosotros, me siento diez veces más viva que normalmente. –hice el diez con mis manos, abriendo todos los dedos, queriendo que entiendan lo mucho que significaba eso.

– Entonces sí tienes una razón... Es… hum… cómo decirlo en una palabra… eh… –razonó Gon, pensativo. Lo miré con sorpresa esperando que dijera más, pero acabó "sobrecalentando" su cerebro y no llegó a una respuesta.

– Básicamente, -intervino Killua- buscas la felicidad, ¿no? Eso es lo que te hace sentir viva, supongo.

– O tal vez es que esto está siendo interesante. –dije entonces, con media sonrisa, estaba ansiosa– Sólo me gustaría no tener el problema de estar en peligro de morir a causa del examen…

De ahí, cambiamos a un tema más ligero, pues habían notado mis nervios. Además, la mirada fija de Hisoka (acababa de notarlo) sólo me inquietaba más y más. ¿Le había parecido interesante lo que había dicho? Si era así, estaba perdida…

Nos habíamos sentado cerca de la salida, por lo que no tardé en oír la respiración exagerada de Leorio en cuanto estuvo cerca. Me levanté y miré hacia las escaleras agitando el brazo.

– ¡Ya queda poco, Leorio! –lo animé, y al ver a Kurapika también, añadí– Kurapika, ¡ánimo!

– ¡Es… huff… Leorio… huf... san…! –me gritó entre jadeos, sin saber que lo había hecho a propósito para que me gritara. Era divertido.

– ¿Qué has dicho? ¡No puedo oírte, Leorio! –fingí, inocentemente, mientras a mi lado Killua aguantaba la risa pues estaba entendiendo qué hacía.

– ¡QUE ES LEORIO-SAN!

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no reírme, viéndolo ya a pocos metros, y respondí sabiendo cuál sería su reacción.

– Oh, sí, ya lo sé, Leorio.

Con mi tono de total obviedad y burla, hice explotar a Leorio y él subió el doble de rápido las escaleras hasta llegar a mí e intentar darme un golpe en la cabeza. Corrí a esconderme detrás de Killua.

– ¡Killua, sálvame! ¡Leorio se ha vuelto loco! –grité, fingiendo pánico, pero la expresión burlona de Killua evidenciaba que él había visto a través del acto.

– Cuidado, es un viejo capaz de golpear a una niña. –comentó, haciendo que tuviera que aguantar la risa. Mientras, Kurapika y Gon dijeron algo sobre la niebla. Miré a tiempo de ver cómo todo se despejaba.

– ¡Calla, mocoso! ¡Ven aquí, niña! –gritó el mayor, irritado.

– Ooh, esto parece más peligroso de lo que creí. –murmuré, esquivando a Leorio ahora escondiéndome detrás de Kurapika– Leorio-san, lo siento, lo hice para que usaras tu enfado como impulso, Leorio-san, Leorio-san, Leorio-san, Leorio-san, Leor-

– ¡Basta! –exclamó él– Deja el san. Lo entendí. –suspiró y yo sonreí ante mi victoria. Usar "san" con alguien que conocía bien gracias al anime me era incómodo. Además, luego de cierta escena de la última saga mi opinión de él había cambiado completamente.

– Eeh, pero quería llamarte con "san" todas las veces que te llamé sin "san". –hice un puchero fingiendo que era realmente mi plan– Podría tardar horas, pero pensaba hacerlo. –me encogí de hombros y le saqué la lengua– Supongo que está bien, Leorio.

Viendo que había perdido totalmente ante mi juego, él sólo suspiró.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 **Autora:**

Como podéis ver, no está habiendo demasiada diferencia con el anime (la escena de las ilusiones la saqué de la versión del 98), pero eso es porque por ahora Arielle se está centrando en no cambiar la historia, está disfrutando de ella (como si lo viera en un cine) pero eso pronto empezará a cambiar. También ella misma, tened en cuenta que en su mente, hasta días antes no había siquiera salido a la calle en semanas y menos hablado con alguien correctamente. Puede parecer una chica algo extraña pero es mejor tenerle paciencia, ahora mismo es como un polluelo rompiendo el cascarón. Algo de peligro le hará bien(?) (Sí, Hisoka en el siguiente capítulo le dará de eso, _yay~_ (?)

Respuesta a los reviews:

Lily jackson 1313 : "Necesitaba mi dosis de HxH, espero realmente leer el siguiente capitulo pronto, me ha llamado la atención bastante, no se porque pienso que la chica se hará mejor amiga de Gon, cosa que espero, ya que lo tiene que hacer entrar en razón cuando sea necesario cofcofhormigascofcof"

Me alegro de que te haya llamado la atención, la verdad es que el primer capítulo lo he corregido cientos de veces xD Para algo tenía que servirme(?) (Y también una amiga me ha hecho de beta uwu). Y bueno, ella como que les tiene cariño a todos, pero sigue fangirleando interiormente por lo que sin querer acaba hablando más con Killua y Kurapika (con Hisoka cuando es necesario o en cierta fase del examen más adelante), aún así tengo en cuenta a Gon y sin duda serán buenos amigos. Alguien puro (al menos en esta parte de la historia(?) como Gon le irá bien a alguien que ha sido tan dañada por las personas como Arielle (esto no es spoiler porque se nota en este capítulo(?). Y sí, cuando sea necesario lo intentará hacer entrar en razón, aunque es posible que acabe igual o peor que Killua xD Ella lo va a intentar y ya veremos (si consigue que "esas palabras" sean dirigidas a ella y no a Killua ya será un gran logro para Arielle xD).

¡Finalmente gracias a todos los que han leído el primer capítulo y ahora el segundo! Tengo previsto publicar el tercer capítulo la semana que viene, me interesaría avanzar al menos hasta la mitad del examen antes de enero pues tengo preparada una sorpresa para Navidad. (De un fic que puse en hiatus hace bastante y que he reescrito)

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (O si ya está publicado, cuando pulses siguiente(?)


	3. Soy una cobarde, pero no tanto

¡Feliz Navidad!

Quería subir antes este capítulo 3 pero me estanqué al releer una parte de uno de los capítulos siguientes y entre las fiestas y todo me olvidé XD

Pero no pasa nada, aquí lo tenéis (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3– Soy una cobarde, pero no tanto**

Satotz-san llamó nuestra atención empezando la explicación sobre el pantano en cuanto la niebla empezó a aclararse.

– Pantanos Numele, también conocidos como la Ciénaga de los Tramposos. Para ir al lugar de la segunda fase, debemos pasar por aquí. En este pantano habitan todo tipo de criaturas que engañan a los humanos para alimentarse de ellos. Debéis seguirme con mucha atención. Si os engañan… moriréis.

Mientras hablaba, la puerta de detrás de nosotros se cerró (dejando a un afortunado que casi se arrastraba por las escaleras fuera del examen), de manera que no había manera alguna de volver atrás aunque ahora nos lo repensemos. De todas formas ya nos había advertido antes, por lo que seguí mirando a Satotz, intentando prestar atención a su explicación.

– Éstos seres utilizarán todos los medios posibles para engañaros. Un ecosistema en el cual las criaturas obtienen comida a través del engaño. De ahí el nombre de Ciénaga de los Tramposos. –mientras hablaba se giró, dándonos la espalda seguramente preparado para empezar a correr de nuevo– Mantenerse cerca de mí es primordial para evitar ser engañados.

– Qué tontería, ¿cómo van a engañarnos cuando sabemos que nos van a engañar? –soltó Leorio, pero yo lo miré de reojo y negué con la cabeza.

– ¡No dejéis que os engañe! –un grito interrumpió lo que le iba a decir a Leorio.

– Que acabo de decir que no lo harán… –respondió Leorio, girándose a mirar en dirección al grito.

– No os dejéis engañar… –un hombre malherido apareció desde la esquina, cargando algo– ¡Él os está mintiendo! –y con ese grito señaló a Satotz. Suspiré– ¡Ese es un impostor! ¡No es un examinador…! Yo soy el verdadero examinador.

– ¿¡Un impostor!? –oí a Leorio a mi lado– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– ¿Entonces quién es él? –oí también a Hanzo (el ninja, recuerdo su nombre gracias a lo ocurrido en el examen final, debo procurar no mirarlo mal o podría tener problemas).

Suspiré de nuevo mientras todos perdían tiempo sorprendiéndose. Noté la mirada divertida de Hisoka, como si él también se diera cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, o tal vez le divertía que yo suspirara en vez de sorprenderme normalmente. No me apetecía fingir sorpresa cuando todos estaban centrados en ser engañados…

– Hey, tienes pruebas, ¿verdad? –interrumpió Leorio los murmuros de todos (¡gracias por ser el primero en usar la cabeza, Leorio!)– Pruebas de que el otro es el impostor. –hablaba con su espalda hacia Satotz, y yo tuve que reprimir un suspiro. Si Satotz fuera impostor, es decir, enemigo, no deberías darle la espalda, es de sentido común. Aún así me mantuve tranquila observando la situación, sabía muy bien cómo seguía y acababa. Casi tuve pena por el hombre antes de que empezara a gritar sobre sus pruebas.

– ¡Mirad esto! –nos mostró algo que parecía un mono, pero tenía cara de hombre (concretamente, de Satotz, pero con boca– ¡Es un Mono con Rostro de Hombre, una de las criaturas que habitan en el Pantano Numelle!

– ¡Es idéntico a Satotz-san! –exclamó Gon, sorprendido, y pude observar que Killua tenía una extrema cara inexpresiva como si también encontrara esto muy aburrido.

– Estos monos se transforman en humanos, y engañan con sus palabras. Sin embargo, sus extremidades son largas y delgadas, así que son muy débiles. ¡Él planea engañaros a todos y comeros!

Las palabras del impostor casi me hicieron ponerme a reír a carcajadas, al punto que me tapé la boca. ¿Cómo iba a comerse a más de 100 personas? Además, acababa de decir lo débiles que son, es imposible que pueda uno solo contra todos nosotros. Detuve mis ganas de reír cuando tuve un escalofrío a causa de la mirada, de nuevo, de Hisoka. _Realmente parece que le intereso… si no consigo mantenerme lejos de él en esta prueba, sin duda me matará o me dará una paliza para luego dejarme ir como hizo/hará con Leorio y Gon. Esto es horrible…_

Centrada en evitar a Hisoka, me alejé todo lo que pude de él y me medio escondí detrás de Kurapika, donde me sentía más segura pues Leorio llamaba la atención por sus exclamaciones y Killua no me hacía sentir segura en ese momento (Gon es un caso aparte). Desde ahí medio escuché lo que decía el impostor, el cual estaba convenciendo demasiado bien a todos (Leorio y Hanzo habían caído completamente) y parecía que iban a atacar a Satotz en cualquier momento.

– Esto es, seguramente, ¿parte del examen…? –se preguntó Gon en voz alta, atrayendo así la atención de todos. Gracias a eso dejaron de acercarse a Satotz.

– Gon, ¿tú no lo sabrás? –le preguntó Leorio, en voz baja, acercándose a él– Con ese instinto salvaje tuyo.

– No, para nada.

– "Para nada", oye…

– ¡No huele a nada! Pienso que se está disfrazando muy bien.

– Ah, ya veo…

– Hay una forma de descubrirlo.

¡Kurapika! ¡No! ¡Mi escondite! Al momento en que me relajé, Kurapika habló dando un paso adelante, colocándose entre ambos, impostor y verdadero, atrayendo atención de manera que de nuevo yo, por estar cerca, estaba en mitad de todo otra vez.

– El verdadero examinador debería llevar su License Card de Hunter. –explicó, mientras yo me rendía, estar con ellos implicaba ser protagonista, okay, entendí…

– ¿License Card? –preguntó Gon, con curiosidad.

– Los únicos que pueden juzgar si uno puede ser Hunter, son los Hunter. –le aclaró Kurapika.

– Eso significa que… –Gon miró hacia Satotz– ¿esa persona es un Hunter? ¡Increíble!

– ¡Mi Card fue robada por él! –exclamó el impostor, aprovechando– ¡Me atacó por la espalda y me quitó todo!

– Ya veo. –Kurapika pareció haber llegado a alguna conclusión.

– Entonces, sea quien sea que lleve la Card, no será una prueba… –razonó Leorio.

– ¿¡Cómo podéis ser tan lentos!? –les grité, ya harta– ¡Es demasiado obvio!

Entonces, unas cartas salieron disparadas en dirección a ambos examinadores, falso y verdadero, y obviamente el falso cayó mientras que Satotz-san las agarró sin mucho problema y sin resultar herido. Una leve risa atrajo nuestra atención junto al sonido que hacía al jugar con su baraja de cartas.

– Mmh~ Ya veo, ya veo. –dijo, obviamente, Hisoka– Esto lo aclara. Tú eres el real. –todos giraron a mirar a Satotz, mientras el mono que no estaba muerto intentó escapar pero cayó víctima de otra carta de Hisoka– Los examinadores son Hunters seleccionados por el Comité para llevar a cabo su deber sin una paga. No hay manera en que un Hunter, aquello a lo que nosotros aspiramos llegar a ser, no pueda atrapar un ataque como este. –se explicó, disfrutando claramente de la situación.

– Lo tomaré como un cumplido. –dijo Satotz, dejando caer las cartas– Sin embargo, cualquier ataque futuro, sin importar la causa, será visto como agresión a un examinador y serás descalificado de inmediato. ¿Entendido?

– Sí, sí.

Hisoka dijo aquello como si realmente no le importara demasiado. La verdad, yo sabía la razón: el año anterior había sido descalificado justamente por eso.

– Parece hecho a propósito. –murmuró Killua, y ante el "¿Eh?" de Gon, Kurapika explicó.

– Un Hunter de verdad no se dejaría engañar por un Mono con Rostro Humano. En el momento en que dijo que su License Card había sido robada, fue claro quién era el impostor.

Leorio y Hanzo rieron tontamente, y les hice una mala mirada a ambos por lentos.

– Aún así, ese hombre llamado Hisoka ha llegado incluso a atacar a un examinador. –continuó Kurapika, dejándonos pensativos. Bueno, excepto a mí, yo ya sabía que Hisoka era capaz de eso y más. Por su lado, Gon seguía mirando al mono muerto.

– Oye, ¿cuánto más te quedarás mirando? –le preguntó Killua, pero la respuesta de Gon fue interrumpida por Satotz, que se había acercado a nosotros (y estaba claro que tenía interés en los niños, lo recordaba del anime).

– No hay razón por la que entristecerse. Este tipo de engaños son para ellos cosa diaria. –mientras hablaba Satotz, unos buitres (demasiados) bajaron y empezaron a alimentarse de los cadáveres– Comer o ser comido, esta es la norma de la naturaleza.

– Aunque sea norma de la naturaleza, no es algo bonito de ver. –murmuró Leorio.

– Así que ese hombre también era un Mono con Rostro de Hombre. –fue en lo que se fijó Kurapika.

– Estaba intentando confundir a los aspirantes, seguramente para llevarse a unos cuantos. –habló de nuevo Satotz.

– No podemos bajar la guardia ni un instante.

– Sí…

Observé de reojo a Killua y Gon después de sus susurros, era cierto, ni siquiera yo podía darme el lujo de bajar la guardia pese a saber qué iba a ocurrir.

– Encontraréis tal decepción de manera regular. –Satotz continuó, en un tono más alto– ¿Me parece que algunos fuisteis engañados y dudasteis de mí?

De nuevo, Leorio y Hanzo rieron de forma extraña y les hice otra mala mirada que por una vez no se les pasó y desviaron hacia otro lado con culpabilidad. Bien, por lentos.

– ¿Lo habéis entendido? Si me perdéis de vista en la niebla de los Pantanos Numelle, primero, nunca llegaréis al lugar de la segunda fase del examen. Tened cuidado. –estaba realmente serio– Entonces, avancemos. Seguidme, por favor.

* * *

Y así, empezamos a caminar por el pantano. El ritmo era rápido, mis zapatos se hundían en el lodo a cada paso y aunque quisiera, fui incapaz de mantenerme cerca de Gon y Killua. Lo peor era que estaba entre Gon-Killua y Leorio-Kurapika… ¡demasiado cerca de Hisoka! Él estaba a menos de dos metros de mí y sabía muy bien que en cuanto la niebla se espesara, empezaría a atacar. Debía decidir ahora si retroceder o avanzar haciendo un gran esfuerzo que luego me podría dejar sin energía para el resto del pantano. Justo cuando pensaba en eso, la niebla empezó a espesarse. ¡No tenía tiempo para decidir!

Delante de mí, pude medio oír a Killua diciéndole a Gon sobre ir más hacia adelante. Yo también podía notarlo, algo como mi sexto sentido me avisaba de las ganas de matar de Hisoka.

– ¡Kurapika! ¡Leorio! ¡Arielle!

Me sobresalté por el grito de Gon y le respondí sin pensar.

– ¡Estoy a dos metros de ti! ¡No me asustes!

Killua no sabía si regañar a Gon o reírse de mi sobresalto primero.

– Perdón, perdón. –Gon si se permitió reírse, y siguió gritando para que Kurapika y Leorio le oyeran– ¡Killua dice que es mejor ir más adelante!

– O-oye… N-no tienes sentido sobre la tensión en el ambiente… –murmuró Killua, y ahora fui yo la que reprimió una carcajada por su expresión. Oímos la respuesta de los otros dos.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Si pudiera ya estaría ahí! –gritó Leorio.

– ¡Haz algo, esfuérzate! –le respondió Gon, también a gritos.

– ¡Te digo que es imposible!

– No te preocupes por nosotros, ¡ve adelante! –interrumpió Kurapika.

– ¿Eeehh? –Gon no parecía convencido.

– Vamos, Gon. –Killua le convenció, aumentando el paso.

– ¡Ah, espera!

Vi a los dos correr todavía más rápido, paso al que seguramente yo, con este terreno pantanoso, no podría seguir por mucho. Empecé a retroceder y retroceder entre las personas alcanzando a Leorio y Kurapika.

– Esos dos van demasiado rápido, si no os importa correré con vosotros. –dije, intentando recobrar el aliento– Es mejor que quedarme sola con mi espalda hacia Hisoka. –añadí aquello en un susurro y Kurapika asintió con la cabeza entendiendo a lo que me refería.

* * *

Pronto empezamos a oír gritos alrededor, y, cuando nos detuvimos a causa de que ya no sabíamos por dónde avanzar (estoy segura de que mi corazón iba a saltar de mi pecho…), la niebla se aclaró lo suficiente como para poder ver unas… ¿tortugas? gigantes, que se estaban comiendo a los participantes.

– O-oh, no, e-eh, un arma, n-necesito un arma… –susurré, empezando a buscar en mi mochila.

– ¡No es momento para entrar en pánico! –me gritó Leorio, pese a que él estaba igual.

– ¡Cuidado! –Kurapika me apartó de la trayectoria de la boca de una de esas tortugas justo a tiempo– ¡Saca tu arma, deprisa! ¡Morirás!

Asentí con la cabeza al menos dos veces y busqué a tientas en mi mochila, algo útil debería tener… saqué al fin la navaja y luego miré las tortugas. Estaba perdida.

* * *

Por alguna clase de milagro, los tres conseguimos pasar a través de las tortugas (Leorio estuvo cerca de ser comido) y llegamos a un claro donde no parecían haber monstruos… bueno, un monstruo sí. Pero no era del tipo de monstruo de pantano, sino de monstruo de verdad.

Sabiendo lo que ocurriría, me mantuve alerta al instante en que Leorio nos indicó que nos detuviéramos.

– Deteneros. –susurró– Mirad ahí.

Hisoka. El monstruo estaba rodeado de sus futuras víctimas.

– Lo pensé desde el año pasado. –habló uno de los hombres– Tú no eres digno de ser Hunter.

– Te perdonaremos la vida si juras no volver a hacer el Examen Hunter.

– Está bien. –aceptó Hisoka, como si nada.

– ¿Uh?

– Este año aprobaré, así que no lo volveré a hacer. –aclaró.

– ¿Aprobarás? ¡No digas tonterías! Mira esta niebla. ¡Es imposible saber dónde está el grupo principal!

– Es decir, ¡tú y nosotros ya hemos suspendido y sido dejados atrás!

La leve risa de Hisoka me puso los pelos de punta.

– Ya veo, habiendo suspendido, queréis jugar al examinador. –dijo, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo muy interesante que hacer– Los Hunters necesitan una presa. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos al revés… y yo juzgo si vosotros sois dignos de ser Hunter?

Al instante en que alzó una carta, todos los hombres se lanzaron hacia él entre gritos de rabia.

Con movimientos ágiles, majestuosos y demasiado rápidos como para ser seguidos sin esfuerzo, Hisoka acabó con ellos usando sólo una carta.

Me escondí agachándome en unos arbustos, sin molestarme en mirar, ya que sabía que Hisoka podría notar mi mirada. No lo necesitaba, recordaba bien esta parte.

– Veamos… ¿vosotros también participaréis… en mi pequeño juego de examinador?

La pregunta de Hisoka obviamente iba dirigida a Kurapika y Leorio, pero él no esperó ninguna respuesta pues pude oír sus pasos sobre la hierba, dirigiéndose en nuestra dirección. Seguramente Hisoka era consciente de que yo estaba ahí, ya que yo no sabía usar Zetsu (¡ni siquiera se supone que sepa sobre el Nen!), de manera que si se acercaba más podría directamente sacarme de mi escondite a rastras. Aunque suponía que me mataría antes de eso.

– ¡Ahora!

El grito de Kurapika me sobresaltó lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos y verlos correr en distintas direcciones. Leorio pasó cerca de mí y cruzamos miradas, noté al momento que él no quería huir, y él seguramente notó que yo estaba aterrada, paralizada. En mi situación actual, si me levantaba de ahí, Hisoka me mataría al momento.

Crucé miradas con Leorio de nuevo cuando él dio media vuelta, llevando un palo de madera en la mano, determinado. Me sentí inquieta, sabía que no lo mataba, pero, aún así, saber que le iban a dar una paliza no era algo agradable para mí. Pero, si intervenía, me matarían…

– Después de todo, no puedo. –dijo Leorio, cuando estuvo ya a vista de Hisoka.

– ¿Te has rendido?

– Qué, si es al revés. –respondió Leorio– Huir sin hacer nada, ¡eso no va conmigo!

– ¿¡Leorio!?

Kurapika gritó con sorpresa mientras seguía corriendo, a la vez que Leorio se lanzaba a atacar a Hisoka.

– Mmh~ Qué buena expresión. –el monstruo se mantuvo quieto hasta que pareció que el ataque de Leorio le daba.

Aún así, se desvaneció al instante y se movió hasta ponerse detrás de él, pegándole un fuerte golpe, haciéndolo caer. Leorio rodó por el suelo y se levantó, mientras yo me inquietaba. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo Gon!? ¡Tenía que aparecer y ayudar a Leorio ahora! ¡Esto estaba siendo distinto a lo que recordaba! ¡Si yo intentaba ayudar, me mataría!

Abrí mucho los ojos, mientras Leorio seguía intentando atacar a Hisoka y seguía recibiendo golpes. ¿Me mataría? ¿Me matará? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido ya el mismo pensamiento? ¿De verdad era yo tan cobarde? Un grito de dolor de Leorio me estremeció. Gon no llegaba. ¿Debía hacer YO algo? Mis piernas temblaban. No, mi cuerpo temblaba. ¿De miedo? ¿Tan cobarde era en realidad? Yo, ¿que me busqué problemas por no soportar ver injusticias y protestarle a todo lo que no me pareciera correcto? ¿No era capaz de intervenir ahora?

No era tan cobarde.

– ¡HISOKA! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡No le golpees ni una vez más! –grité, levantándome de mi escondite, sin ser consciente de la cantidad de hojas que quedaron en mi cabello, de mi expresión llena de furia o de mis brazos que temblaban– ¡Esto no está yendo como debería ocurrir por lo que no me queda otra que intervenir! ¡Odio esta clase de situaciones!

Grité lo último más para mí misma, mientras me acercaba a ellos.

– Arielle, idiota… deberías haberte mantenido escondida… –dijo Leorio, sorprendido, mientras se levantaba del suelo con esfuerzo.

– ¿¡Qué clase de intento de amiga sería si no interviniera!? –le grité, con lágrimas en los ojos de pura frustración– ¡Soy una cobarde, pero no tanto!

– Mmhh~ –Hisoka parecía disfrutar– ¿Qué decías que pasaría si le golpeo una vez más? –me preguntó, alzando un pie como para pegarle una patada a Leorio, mientras me miraba.

– ¡Que te…! –busqué algo no muy amenazador o que pudiera costarme la vida en mi mente– ¡Que te robaré y romperé todas tus estúpidas cartas!

Hisoka y Leorio me miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos antes de que el primero empezara a reírse.

– Lo sabía, eres muy interesante~ –dijo finalmente, cuando calmó sus carcajadas, girándose totalmente hacia mí– Pero pareces débil. ¿Qué razón tendría para siquiera hacerte caso~?

– ¡Ahora seguramente soy muy débil! –exclamé, aceptando que tenía razón en eso– ¡Pero pronto seré mucho más fuerte! Además, lo que importa para ser Hunter no es sólo la fuerza física.

Respiré hondo en el instante en que Hisoka tuvo en cuenta mis palabras y saqué mi navaja del bolsillo a la vez que dejaba caer mi mochila.

– Eso no me convence de no matarte aquí y ahora~ –determinó Hisoka, alzando una de sus cartas, pero yo empecé a correr hacia él.

Al llegar a un metro de él me giré bruscamente hacia un lado para esquivar la trayectoria de su brazo (aunque no lo viera, sabía que venía) e intenté cortarle con la navaja en un costado, pero él detuvo mi ataque con demasiada facilidad golpeándome la mano. Conseguí mantener agarrada la navaja, pero perdí tiempo y en eso me pegó una fuerte patada que me hizo salir volando unos metros lejos.

El dolor fue atroz. Mi mente se nublaba, me dolía donde me había pateado, y estaba segura de haberme golpeado la cabeza también al caer al suelo. Aún así, Hisoka no me iba a dar tiempo, caminaba hacia mí y yo tenía que levantarme. Me forcé a separarme del suelo y sacudí la cabeza para evitar pensar demasiado. Cuando Hisoka se detuvo enfrente de mí, lo miré directamente a los ojos, consiguiendo olvidar mi miedo a morir. No sirve de nada temerle a la muerte cuando te enfrentas a alguien como Hisoka, pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

– Mmmmhhh, esa mirada está mucho mejor~ –dijo, disfrutando demasiado el momento.

– ¡Deja de decir cosas típicas de pervertido! –le grité, a la vez que me lanzaba a atacarle de nuevo con la navaja, y él sólo me esquivó entre risas, poniéndose de nuevo a mi lado para golpearme en el mismo lugar que antes, causándome una exclamación de dolor.

Esta vez Hisoka no me permitió salir despedida a causa de su golpe y me retuvo por la ropa, incluso cuando mis piernas flaquearon y yo no conseguía mantenerme en pie, no me dejó caer.

– Supongo que es el final. –murmuró, cerca de mí– Has a-

Una cosa roja golpeó su cabeza, al lado del ojo.

* * *

En el instante en que Hisoka me soltó, Leorio aprovechó para arrastrarme lejos de él y ambos pudimos ver de dónde provenía el ataque.

– ¿¡Gon!? –el grito de Leorio resonó en mi cabeza, estaba aturdida.

Hisoka movió su atención hacia Gon tras hacerme una última mirada.

– No lo haces mal, niño. –dijo, empezando a caminar hacia él– ¿Una caña de pescar? Qué arma más interesante. ¿Me la dejarías ver?

Mientras Hisoka caminaba hacia Gon, Leorio me dejó en el suelo con cuidado y se levantó, gritándole a Hisoka obviamente para atraer su atención y evitar que se acercara más al niño.

– ¡Tu pelea es conmigo!

Como si nada, Hisoka se giró y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo, dejando KO a Leorio. Reprimí un grito horrorizada, ¿cómo no le había roto la mandíbula? Gon aprovechó el momento para saltar y atacar a Hisoka desde atrás-arriba, con la caña.

– ¿Has venido a salvar a tus amigos? –le preguntó el mago, agachado como si nada detrás de él a su altura, apoyando el codo en la rodilla y a su vez la barbilla en la mano. Gon reaccionó y retrocedió al menos tres metros de un salto, pero al momento Hisoka estaba igual detrás de él– Qué niño tan bueno. –Gon lo golpeó con la caña pero Hisoka ya había desaparecido– Hmm, y qué buena expresión. –ahora Hisoka apareció donde antes, levantado con los brazos cruzados como si hablara de algo satisfactorio para él– Bien… Muy bien… –habló (o más bien casi gimió), caminando hacia Gon mientras el niño intentaba golpearlo con el extremo del hilo de la caña de pescar donde tenía aquello rojo con lo que lo había golpeado antes (no soy experta en cañas así que no sé cómo se llama eso), me estremecí por la voz de Hisoka justo cuando dijo lo último– Estoy empezando a emocionarme…

Gon siguió atacando, y pareció tener una idea por lo que dirigió su ataque a la tierra, de forma que el lodo salpicó hacia arriba seguramente a modo de distracción. Al momento, Gon atacó por detrás a Hisoka, saltando, pero aquél instante fue lo único que Hisoka necesitó para agarrarlo del cuello.

– Hmm, es realmente buena… esa expresión… –dijo Hisoka, sin dejar de agarrarlo con fuerza, ignorando los esfuerzos de Gon para librarse. Empecé a arrastrarme hacia ellos y realmente me asusté cuando Gon dejó caer sus brazos.

– ¡Gon! ¡Hisoka, vas a matarle! –exclamé, saltando desde el suelo con impulso en un intento de placar a Hisoka, pero él sólo soltó a Gon al darse cuenta y me miró divertido por mi absurdo intento pues lo único que conseguí fue chocarme de cara contra su pierna.

En cuanto lo soltó, Gon cayó al suelo a cuatro patas y empezó a toser, recobrando el aliento con claro sufrimiento, mientras el monstruo se agachaba para hablar a nuestra altura.

– Puedes estar tranquilo. –le dijo Hisoka, ignorándome por el momento– No mataré a tus amigos, ya que ellos han aprobado.

A su lado, me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿Eso significaba que yo también? Hisoka notó mi mirada y simplemente me sonrió entretenido por mi expresión. Gon tenía la misma cara que yo, y Hisoka pareció disfrutar aún más.

– Sí, tú también apruebas. –añadió al mirar al niño de nuevo, sonriendo aún más– Conviértete en un buen Hunter.

En ese momento, una especie de alarma sonó desde su bolsillo, y sacó lo que parecía un walkie talkie, pero tenía una pequeña pantalla donde se indicaba la localización de algo. Miré con interés.

– Hisoka, deberías volver ya. Parece que pronto llegaremos al lugar de la fase dos.

Esa voz, sin duda, era Illumi. No recordaba su otro nombre (el que usó durante el examen) por lo que me aseguré de ni siquiera nombrarlo en voz baja, aunque estuve apunto de hacerlo.

– Okay, iré pronto.

Hisoka respondió y se levantó, caminando hacia Leorio para cargarlo en su hombro.

– Siempre es bueno tener compañeros. –dijo Hisoka, seguramente para Gon– Aunque estés solo, podrás volver, ¿verdad? –¿Solo? Aún así, Gon asintió con la cabeza– Buen niño.

Me levanté del suelo, comprobando que mis piernas aún temblaban (¿adrenalina?), y casi me morí de miedo cuando Hisoka empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Intenté retroceder pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado entumecido por el dolor en mis costillas y sólo conseguí tropezar y caer al suelo, aterrada.

– Sería una pena que suspendieras a causa de esto. –me dijo, agarrando primero mi mochila, la cual colgó en su otro hombro como si no pesara nada (claro, para Hisoka era una mochila pequeña) y entonces me agarró con su brazo libre desde debajo el estómago, de manera que quedé con brazos y pies colgando.

– ¿¡U-uh!? ¿¡Hi-Hisoka!? –exclamé en plena confusión, pero él sólo rió levemente y siguió caminando, mientras nos alejábamos de Gon.

* * *

Durante el camino, me rendí al hecho de que era verdad que si Hisoka no me cargaba seguramente no podría seguir, y dejé que me cargara mientras él acababa con los animales que se atrevían a meterse en nuestro camino. Era bastante impresionante como fue capaz de hacerlo usando sólo la mano libre (porque aguantaba a Leorio con un solo brazo, y la mano de ese brazo estaba libre, dios sabe cómo sacaba las cartas y luego las recogía… bueno, sí lo sé, con su Nen) y él pareció disfrutar de mi sorpresa cada vez. Era realmente como un mago que disfrutaba de la atención del público.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaban los demás, primero la gente nos miró extraño (Hisoka cargando con dos personas, eso ya era suficiente extraño) y noté a Killua que dudaba en si acercarse o no. En cuanto Hisoka me soltó dándome de regreso mi mochila y fue a dejar a Leorio apoyado en un árbol, Killua se me acercó y me tomó por los hombros.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada raro? –me preguntó, con preocupación, mirando de reojo a Hisoka.

– Creo que es un shotacon, no un lolicon. –le murmuré en respuesta, y añadí– Gon está bien, a Hisoka le encantó enfrentarse a él y lo dejó vivir. –le hice una mirada significativa para que entendiera lo de "shotacon" ahora. Killua se horrorizó.

– ¿Quieres decir que…? –ambos miramos a Hisoka y él, al notar nuestras miradas, sólo nos sonrió y saludó con la mano como si nada. Killua tuvo un escalofrío– Sí, lo parece. Ve con cuidado, si te ha llevado hasta aquí podría ser lolicon también.

Ahora fui yo quien tuvo un escalofrío. Ya lo sabía, pero el ser un posible objetivo de Hisoka, y con este cuerpo de niña, ¡ni hablar! ¡Si Hisoka tenía que tomarme en algún momento, que fuera como adulta! Me horroricé más por mis propios pensamientos y sacudí la cabeza.

– O-oye, ¿de verdad estás bien?

– Sí, sí, sólo tuve un pensamiento de esos que uno no debería tener nunca. –le medio expliqué, recibiendo sólo una mirada interrogativa en respuesta, y reí un poco– No te preocupes, sólo me duele el costado porque Hisoka me pateó haciéndome volar por los aires, estaré bien. –me levanté un poco la camiseta por un lado para ver, ciertamente, tenía un moratón. Killua se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado– ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté, soltando la camiseta, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia él.

– ¿N-no te da vergüenza mostrar tanto así como así…? –me preguntó en un susurro, y yo me di cuenta. Claro, con este cuerpo de niña, la distancia era menor, por lo cual Killua habría tenido una leve vista de mi top (porque no se podía llamar sostén, era demasiado pequeño para ello).

– ¡L-lo que tenía que mirar era el moratón, no más! –le exclamé, empezando a sonrojarme. Por suerte parecía que él era el único que había visto nada, desde un ángulo desde arriba era imposible que los demás hubieran visto más que una sombra– ¡Es tu culpa por fijarte!

– ¿¡Ah!? ¡Es tu culpa por levantar la camiseta como si nada! ¿¡De verdad eres una chica!?

– ¡No me ofendas! ¡Soy totalmente mujer!

– ¡No lo pareces!

– ¡Lo soy!

Nuestra absurda pelea había pasado a los gritos en pocos segundos, pero fue calmada en cuanto Killua y yo notamos la mirada de todos en nosotros. Llamar la atención no es lo suyo, y yo tampoco me sentía cómoda en ello, por lo que hicimos un acuerdo silencioso de seguir más tarde la absurda discusión sobre si yo parecía o no una chica. ( _¡Debería discutir eso con Kurapika en vez de conmigo!_ )

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 **Autor:**

Finalmente el primer cara a cara con Hisoka, al fin Arielle empieza a ver que no todo será como ella cree (por favor, necesito opiniones sobre esa absurda amenaza de robarle y romperle todas las cartas, cada vez que releo eso me paso cinco minutos riendo XD -capaz lo intentará hacer en un futuro-), algunos pequeños pasitos con Killua, el sentimiento de seguridad sólo existe con Kurapika(?) y Gon la salvó a ella en vez de a Leorio como en el canon XD. También quiero señalar(?) que ella puede ser bastante débil y tal vez levemente insoportable, pero está empezando a reaccionar poco a poco... poco a poco. XD Quiero destacar que en el anime/manga, Leorio volvió para plantarle cara a Hisoka porque no se sentía bien consigo mismo simplemente huyendo, pero aquí ha sido también porque se ha dado cuenta de que Arielle no era capaz de huir a causa del miedo. En cierta manera la estaba protegiendo también. Tal vez podría haber hecho que la arrastrara de ahí, pero con ello habrían perdido unos segundos preciosos en los que Hisoka los habría matado con sus cartas sin problema.

Arielle tendrá obviamente más escenas con los personajes "posibles pareja", todo a su tiempo. Para cuando el examen Hunter haya acabado, esos tres ya la tendrán bien presente por las peculiaridades de ella, y no, no es una "Mary Sue" (creo se escribe así(?). Por si acaso apuntaré (y negaré(?) los rasgos de una Mary Sue típica según la wikipedia:

\- **El personaje es del mismo sexo que el autor:** (ok, sí, soy mujer. XD)

\- **El personaje es notablemente joven, por lo general un o una adolescente** (¡Cualquier OC puede ser así!)

\- **La Mary Sue recibe toda la atención de los otros personajes, a menudo de manera desproporcionada e independientemente de sus circunstancias, y suele ser admirada por estos. También es tema de conversación entre ellos cuando no está presente.** (Al fin algo que puedo negar(?) No recibe toda la atención y os digo que en algunas escenas casi parece invisible XD Y creo que nadie la admira Lol. La única vez que yo recuerde que hubo una conversación sobre Arielle cuando ella no estaba presente fue porque se comportaba raro XD -eso es más adelante, entre la 4rta y 5ta prueba-)

\- **La Mary Sue tiene una personalidad generalmente poco definida.** (Nope. No la he definido en el propio fanfic pero la puedo definir en una ficha si es necesario, junto a su a ratos impulsivilidad, toques de tsundere (se nota más adelante) intento de no ser egoísta y odio a las injustícias)

\- **Los personajes que están en contra de la Mary Sue, independientemente de su alineación, lo están sólo para ser así definidos como antagonistas.** (Debo decir que no hay demasiados personajes en contra de Arielle aparte de los propios de la serie e incluso con alguno ella llega a conversar sin considerarlo del todo enemigo -spoiler de YorkShin aquí, sorry not sorry (?)-)

\- **La Mary Sue varias veces puede poseer un poder (sobrenatural, mágico o de otros tipos) extraordinario o claramente superior al del resto de los personajes. Con motivo de esto, o sin ningún motivo en absoluto, se le dará un trato preferente o especial dentro del universo de la historia.** (Todos tienen Nen, y el poder de ella, si bien en su momento causa problemas, no es realmente "claramente superior". Con algo de inteligencia puede contrarrestarse y hacer que parezca una simple niña. También podría tratarse de su conocimiento sobre éste universo, pero de eso se trata el fanfic~ y tiene su explicación Nen-logicazada(?) ya preparada para ser expuesta más adelante.)

\- **La Mary Sue tiene algún tipo de talento llamativo, como habilidad con algún instrumento musical o similar, y sabe ejecutarlo con la maestría suficiente como para ganarse los halagos de otros personajes.** (Ok, ahí he caído. XD Sabe tocar el piano y en cierta escena la halagan por ello, pero su intención era distraerse y desahogarse en ese momento :'v ¡No es culpa suya que hubiera un Zoldyck en la habitación! ¡Ella no lo sabía!)

\- **Del mismo modo, la Mary Sue no tiene demasiados defectos importantes, físico o de carácter, y si los tiene no serán apreciados como tales por los otros personajes y la harán resaltar.** (Tiene defectos. XD Se deprime/desanima fácilmente, tiene poca confianza en sí misma, problemas emocionales, traumas del pasado que la atormentan en forma de pesadillas de vez en cuando, poco control emocional (y por lo tanto de su aura), entre otros. Defectos físicos es demasiado pequeña físicamente como para pensar o fijarse en ello, habiendo tenido el cuerpo de una adolescente casi adulta su cuerpo de niña le parece bonito... -aquí como spoiler no comentado, ella tenía algo de sobrepeso y estaba acomplejada-)

\- **A veces, aunque no siempre, la Mary Sue tiene un color de ojos y/o pelo inusual y exótico.** (Cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Más usual imposible(?), aunque en HxH es tan usual que es raro XD)

\- **Varias veces, uno o más personajes se enamorarán de la Mary Sue y el favorito del autor terminará con ella. Así mismo, el argumento tomará giros forzados o poco realistas con tal de cumplir el romance; un ejemplo es que si el personaje ya se encuentra románticamente vinculado a otro, él mismo preferirá a la Mary Sue por iniciativa propia o por el rechazo (casi siempre poco justificado) de su compañero. Esto es especialmente común en los fanfictions con el personaje del canon favorito del autor.** (Eh... ah... ¡Esta historia va y no va de eso! ¡Dejadme! Aunque sí que no habrán esas cosas innaturales, esto es lo que se llamaría en inglés un fanfic "Slow Burn", por mucho rato no habrá más que apego emocional.)

\- **La Mary Sue tiene un pasado trágico, que puede ser similar al de alguno de los protagonistas (si ella no es uno de ellos) o incluso peor, y que le hará ganarse la simpatía de los demás a veces de forma gratuita.** (Acepto lo de pasado medio trágico, aunque nadie murió, y si bien tiene un hermano mayor "peculiar" como Killua no son ni de lejos iguales. Tampoco se gana simpatía de forma gratuita aunque debo reconocer hubo una escena de confort luego de que ella tuvo una pesadilla... culpemos a Kurapika por querer consolarla(?)

\- **En fanfictions, se acabará revelando que este personaje está emparentado con alguno de los personajes de la historia original.** (Nope. XD Por suerte no es así XD -esto me está haciendo recordar taaaaantos otros fanfics míos... sigamos al último.)

\- **También en fanfictions, los personajes de la historia original sufrirán cambios llamativos en la personalidad de manera que se adapten a un argumento que favorezca el relato y al papel de la Mary Sue en él.** (¿Cambios que hagan que estén fuera de personaje? Naah. Vale que Arielle intentará sacar a Kurapika de la oscuridad en su momento -YorkShin spoiler, sorry not sorry(?)- pero el propio Kurapika tiene sus momentos de luz y sus momentos de oscuridad si analizamos profundamente al personaje. También intentará que Gon no sea idiotamente egoístamente cruel en la saga de las hormigas pero obviamente no puede cambiar la personalidad de los personajes, ni yo tampoco. Cada vez que encuentro algo fuera de personaje, selecciono el párrafo, lo elimino y lo reescribo hasta que parece correcto.)

Bien, preguntaréis, ¿por qué hice esto de Mary Sue? Son dos razones. La primera es por un review que recibió un autor de un fanfic que me agrada bastante, resumámoslo en que no fue un review de los bonitos. La segunda es "por si acaso". ¿Y si en un futuro cuando la historia esté más avanzada a alguien le da por decir que Arielle es una Mary Sue? Le diré que lea esto. Para Mary Sues, mejor hago oneshots. Es bien cierto que todos los personajes originales pueden parecer Mary Sue en algún momento, ¿pero no es cierto también que un escritor pone su alma en sus escritos? Cada personaje que creamos tiene una parte de nosotros, aunque sea una forma de pensar, una opinión, un detalle minúsculo. Pero son esas pequeñas cosas las que nos hacen reír y divertirnos cuando escribimos, publicamos, releemos nuestro fic online y recibimos visitas y reviews. Cada uno de los personajes que he creado desde que era una niña pequeña, tiene al menos un fragmento de mí. Arielle tiene bastante de mí, debo reconocerlo, pero no es una Mary Sue. La cambié y modelé justamente para que no lo fuera tiempo antes de siquiera pensar en publicar el fanfic. Si hubiera sido Mary Sue, en este capítulo... -escalofríos- primero habría sido comida en el pantano, o no habría pensado en esconderme cuando Hisoka, o directamente ni siquiera habría sobrevivido a Hisoka... tampoco le habría amenazado, eso es suicidio XD

Lo siento por hacer esta nota de autor tan larga pero digamos que era necesario para evitar problemas futuros.

Pd, en ningún momento he dicho que una Mary Sue sea algo malo, sólo que hay personas que lo consideran algo malo y te insultan por ello. Por cierto, recientemente a los fanfics donde te insertas a ti mismo en la historia los llaman "self-insert" (insertarse a uno mismo -literal-) y tras haber leído un par debo deciros que si el autor es bueno, esos son buenos también. Y divertidos XD (No me refiero a los fics "rayita" o de "tu nombre", sino los que el autor se mete como personaje)

Pd2, _creo me fui poniendo de mal humor mientras leía lo de Mary Sue, porque coincidía demasiado con algunos viejos fanfics que no llegué a publicar XD_

Una vez más, feliz Navidad y espero que os hayan regalado algo mejor que a mí XD


End file.
